


The Vet Of A Bachelor

by OliviaTippet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Cats, Charity Auctions, Dogs, F/M, Fish, Horses, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaTippet/pseuds/OliviaTippet
Summary: You are the top animal surgeon in Korea, with six luxury animal hospitals and several animal rescue sanctuaries it's easy to say your life revolves around helping animals. Chairman Han see's you as a perfect match for his Elizabeth obsessed son and decide's it's be the perfect way to make it up to Jumin after nearly forcing a marriage upon him.





	1. Chapter 1

As a profession, veterinarians usually go through great lengths to meet the needs of the families we serve. Being asked to make household calls, or even stay past closing time is all common in my line of work. Still, even in this business, my clinic and all of the other's I own strive to make pets and their families as happy as possible. It's the goal of every vet, intern, secretary and groomer working for my clinics to make sure our customer's are leaving healthy and feeling well. No matter what the request is we will fulfill it to the best of our abilities.

"And all done, now give her three to four weeks of rest to make sure her hooves' properly healed and make sure you feed her her one antibiotic twice a day with her food."

I picked the pin off of my shirt and tightened the wrap around the horse's ankle before pinning it in place. I removed the stethoscope from my neck and tossed it into my carry bag before turning to and smiling. "Now, Claudia, this is the third time you've brought [Sheryl](http://www.petshealthyfoods.com/horse/stall-skins-outshine-horse-stall-mats-in-greenback-and-labor-financial-savings.html) in the past six months. I'm only giving you my professional opinion here but I think you should stop racing with her, her leg is just too weak to handle the strain of the training." I said looking down at the woman who was now looking at her worse. "I suppose you're right doctor, Sheryl's well being is more important than some stupid race." She said walking over to Sheryl's and placing a hand on her muzzle. "I'll have Jessie pull the around and take you and Sheryl back to your ranch." I said as I wrote down the prescription. "Here you go." I said handing Claudia the prescription. "Thank you doctor (Name)." Claudia said looking down at the prescription.

I zipped up my carry bag and walked out just as walked towards the stables. "Oh (Name), glad I caught you, you have another patient waiting for you in room thirteen. said it's kind of a crazy case so be prepared." He said handing me the charts. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I file Sheryl's case." I said nodding back at the horse while placing the charts on top of Sherly's file. "Can you take Claudia and Sheryl home?" I asked and Jessie nodded. "Sure thing boss." He said walking around me. "Oh! And don't forget about the charity dinner tonight!" I called over my shoulder. "Right boss!" I heard Jessie yell as I started walking away from the and back towards the hospital. I looked down at chart Jessie gave me and looked over the information.

Patient Information

Breed: Persian Feline

Age: 3 Yrs

Date Of Birth: January First

Weight: 6.5 Lbs

Eye Color: Blue

Fur Color: White

Social Temperament: Choleric

Previous and current health problems: None

Diet: Purely Divine brand *Will only eat out of a crystal glass bowl and plate.

Vaccination Information: Check E-mail

Allergies: None

Pet's History: Never been injured before today.

Reason for Visit: Possibly sprained right front paw.

I looked flipped the page and looked at the Kathy took of my new patient and I must admit this is one photogenic cat. The woman holding the cat, not so much. I smiled as I closed the folder and made my way to records and admissions department.

"Hello Zaylee." I said as I walked through the sliding doors. "Hello (Name), what can I do for you?" asked looking up from her computer. "I need you to digitize these" I held up Sherly's file. "and Email them to my persona; Email." I said handing them to Zaylee. "Sure thing boss." She said opening the file and placing a number in the folder. I waved and smiled at Zaylee as I started to exit the department.

"Doctor (Last Name) will you please report to room seventeen, your assistance is very much needed."

I rose a brow at the message sent to my audio-pager and started rushing over to the room. "Watch it doctor, slow down before you trip." I heard someone say. "I'll slow down when I'm dead." I laughed as I continued on my way. "I guess that's the case for every doctor huh!" I heard them yell as I walked up to room seventeen.

I straightened my hair and opened the door to see Kathy on the phone seemingly arguing and a woman sitting on the couch seeming annoyed. "Kathryn!" I shouted as I closed the door. "Now is not the time for a personal call!" I scolded as I turned on the faucet to wash my hands. "Oh thank god you're here Doctor (Name)-" She shoved the phone towards me. "You deal with this guy! He's Elizabeth's owner and is being very unreasonable." She said as I dried off my hands. I took the phone and looked down at the phone before putting it to my ear and walking over to where Elizabeth was lying. I reached down and gently applied pressure to the injured paw to which she instinctively pulled it away.

"Doctor (Last Name) speaking."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor (Last Name) speaking."

"Hello Doctor (Last Name), this is Jumin Han, Elizabeth the third's owner." I heard a man say through the phone. "Hello Mr. Han, what seems to be the problem?" I asked looking back at Kathy. "I demand you give Elizabeth the third x-rays." My brows furrowed at the demand. "Any particular reason why?" I asked as I walked over to the cabinets to get out some bandages. "My assistant informed me that Elizabeth had started limping, I simply wish to make sure it's nothing serious." He said and I looked back at Kathy who was standing next to Elizabeth. "Alrighty sir I'll have a referral sent to our Radiology Department right away but I really need to hang up so I can have a look at Elizabeth's paw, okay?" I asked bringing out some rubber gloves. "Thank you, please have my assistant call me as soon as you are finished." He said before hanging up.

I handed the woman her phone before handing Kathy a set of gloves. "Okay Kathy you need to hold her still so I could check out her paw." I said pulling my gloves over my hand. "And I assume your Mr. Han's assistant?" I asked the woman who nodded. "Yes, I'm Jaehee Kang." She said reaching out a hand. "(Name) (Last Name)." I said as I shook her hand. "Okay Miss Kang I'm giving you a choice here, you can either stay in the room and risk getting scratched or you can step outside." I said as Kathy gently picked up Elizabeth. "I would leave but I doubt Mr. Han would be happy with that." She said looking over at Elizabeth. "Then I suggest you stay put." I said smiling slightly before walking over to Kathy.

~ ~ ~

"I'm so sorry about your arm!"

You laughed as you tightened the bandage around your forearm. "I've never seen Elizabeth the third act so...so out of character." I laughed again as Jaehee, apologized for the hundredth time. "It's totally fine, with my line of work it's easy to say that I've suffered far worse." I laughed as I wrote down Elizabeth's prescription. "Now if Mr. Han has any questions about the medication tell him to call Natasha in pharmaceuticals anytime of the day." I said handing Jaehee the prescription as we walked out of the Radiology Department. "I will tell him." Jaehee said taking a sleeping Elizabeth in one of our courtesy kennel.

We had to put the poor cat to sleep halfway through the X-Ray's because she attacked both myself and the lab technician because we kept touching her injured paw, but as I said to Jaehee it comes with the job.

"Doctor?"

I looked back at Jaehee who was looking at one of our framed photo's. It was a photo of me and my father standing in front of one of our rescue sanctuaries. "Yes?" I asked putting my prescription pad into my folder. "You work for the Paws, Gulls and Feathers animal sanctuaries?" She asked and I chuckled. "No actually, I founded the animal rescue programs and use half of the money we make in our hospitals to donate to our rescue sanctuaries and other charities." I said with a smile. "Well I must say that's incredibly noble of you." She said and I smiled. "Thank you but I'm afraid I have to get going." I said as I watched the janitor make his way down the hall. "It's almost time to close up the radiology department." I said as I started walking down the hall while shoving my folder into my bag. "I understand, thank you very much for taking the X-Rays." She said looking down at my arm. "And I'll have Mr. Han contact you about your arm." She said and I shook my head. "Don't bother, like I said I've had much worse, it just comes with my job." I said opening the door leading to the of the hospital. "It was nice talking with you Ms. Kang but I really need to return to my office." I said jabbing a thumb back at my door. "Okay, have a good evening Doctor (Name)." She said as she started walking towards the lobby. I turned around and started walking to my office, reaching a hand into my coat to retrieve my key.

"Oh Doctor (Name), I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I had just put the key in the lock when I heard a voice call out so I stopped and looked back to see standing behind me. "Yes Valarie?" I asked taking the key out of the lock. "You have a charity dinner and auction tonight." She said handing me my invitation. "What? I thought that was next week?" I said taking the ticket and checking the date. "No Shion said next week is the Save the Reefs dinner, today is the Wildlife Alliance charity dinner and auction." She said looking down at my schedule. "Okay, I should still have my [dress](https://www.gamiss.com/vintage-dresses-343/product890042/) in the cabinet so I'll just get into that and meet you outside." I asked shoving my key back into my lock. "Yes ma'am, I'll give you fifteen minutes to get ready before I call your driver." She said as I opened my door. "That sound great Valarie, thank you." I said stepping into my office and closing the door. I sighed, dropping my bag on the floor beside me as I leaned against the door.

"I guess it's another rubber chicken dinner tonight Leela." I mumbled as I felt something tug at my pant leg. I looked down at the small Capuchin monkey who I named [Leela](https://www.dreamstime.com/stock-photo-white-faced-capuchin-monkey-image14039690) and picked her up, placing her on my shoulder. "Now, how did you get out of your cage?" I asked looking at the cage I bought for her. I laughed as Leela simply slapped her paw against my chest. "Okay okay, I'll worry about that later, for now I need you to stay in the cage while I get ready for the dinner tonight okay?" I said picking her up off my shoulder and walking over to her cage.

I opened the cage door a bit more and put Leela on the pillow on the bottom of it before locking the cage up and walking over to my cabinet. I pushed aside my many lab coats and grabbed hold of my dress.

Now as unusual as it is, having an emergency dress in your office comes in handy. Especially when your life is as busy as mine and you spend most of your time at events like the one's I'm about to attend.

"Doctor? Are you ready?" I heard Valerie as as she knocked on my door. I walked over to Leela who was happily was climbing a rope in the cage. "Come on Leela, we need to go." I said opening the cage. I held out my arm for Leela who happily climbed on and settled herself on my shoulder as I heard Valerie bang on my door more.

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) smiled at Minami as she walked up on the stage, the room erupted into applause at the sight of (Name) and Leela. "Welcome Miss (Name) and Miss (Name)'s monkey." Minami said smiling at Leela. "Her name's Leela." (Name) said taking the mic from an awaiting techie. "Well hello Leela. Anyway (Name) could you please tell us about yourself and your organization?" She asked from the podium. "Of course." (Name) said into the mic. "I am (Name) (Last Name), I am twenty five and own all three (Last Name) Luxury Animal Hospitals as well as all four (Last Name) Animal Rescue Sanctuaries." She said proudly. "That's wonderful! I suppose your life must be pretty busy with all of these hospitals and sanctuaries huh?" Minami asked from the podium. "Yes it is but it's worth it." (Name) answered as she rubbed Leela under her chin. "That's great. Now Miss (Name), what does your Ideal first date look like?" She asked into the podium. (Name) shrugged to herself, honestly unsure of how to answer the question.

She had gone on dates before but she never really enjoyed them. The men she met usually belonged to big companies and tried to impress her with their money and such. She prefered staying at her ranch, maybe introduce her date to her animals and relax with a movie and wine. Yes she would prefer that to going to clubs where she dates ditched her or were to drunk for her to enjoy an actual conversation.

"Well nothing too big, seeing as it's our first date, maybe a night in watching movies with a glass of wine?" (Name) said uncertainty. "Well isn't that simple?" Minami laughed. "Okay well now that that's answered we will begin the bidding at five hundred dollars." She said and (Name) turned to her audience and smiled as the numbers were flung into the air.

"Seven hundred dollars!"

"One thousand dollars!"

"Three thousand dollars!"

(Name) paid no mind to the bids and laughed to herself as Leela once again pulled on her hair. She would never understand bidding for dates. Why pay for a date with someone when you can go out and socialize? Sure this is going to charity but couldn't they find another way to raise funds? A potluck or wine tasting? Why did it have to be dates with eligible women?

"One hundred thousand dollars."

The room fell silent as an  [ older man ](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/Chairman_Han) stood up with his number. "I bid three hundred and fifty thousand dollars." Another man challenged, also standing up. (Name) blinked as they seemed to silently challenge each other. "Five hundred thousand dollars." The older man said calmly and (Name) frowned.

Why was the room so tense? This was supposed to be fun and friendly not tense and competitive. The other man rose his hand as if to challenge the bid but the woman beside him shook her head and whispered something to him causing him to sit down immediately. The older man smiled as the gavel was slammed and (Name) felt herself grow queasy at the thought of having to entertain this man for an evening. It wasn't the fact that he was older than her, well not entirely. It was the fact that he already had a woman on his arm as he walked up to greet her.

A round of applause was heard as he and (Name) shook hands while Minami brought over the consent form. "Okay Miss (Name) please sign and date this forum and initial on the dotted line here." She said pointing at the line with her pen. "Okay." (Name) said signing the forum and handing the pen back to Minami. "I look forward to getting to know you Miss (Last Name)." The man said as he signed the form. "Same here Mister..." The (Color)-ette trailed off not knowing the man's name. "Chairman Han." He said. (Name) nodded, figuring he wasn't comfortable giving out his first name.

"Okay, exit stage left. Talia will be waiting to give you more information." Minami said ushering the two off the stage. We walked off the stage and were greeted a woman who introduced herself as . "Now that you have signed your wavers I will go over the rules and regulations." She said handing a paper to (Name) and Chairman Han. "You will meet at the date and time agreed at the bottom of this paper, there will be no touching, kissing or otherwise, you may flirt and are allowed to exchange contact information if you wish for another date or just to keep in touch. Any questions?" She asked smiling at the two. "I do, actually..." Chairman Han said as Leela nuzzled her nose into (Name)'s hair.

"Will the monkey be coming on our date as well?"

~ ~ ~

"Thanks for the ride home Senji." (Name) said as she and Leela exited her car. "It's my job Miss (Name)." Senji said smiling at his employer. "Right, well I'll go call Ayami and Gou, I shouldn't be more than five minutes." (Name) laughed closing the door and turning towards her  [ home ](http://www.azstat.info/pretentious-design-ideas-modern-country-homes/bold-and-modern-country-homes-painted-house-plans-plan-nice-houses-blue-korean-paint-colors-designs/) . "Come on Leela let's get you back to your cage so I can check the stables." She said walking up to her gate and punching in the security code.

The walk down the driveway was interesting as (Name) was greeted by her three dogs.  [ Mele ](http://www.yourpurebredpuppy.com/reviews/oldenglishsheepdogs.html) was an old english sheep dog and was currently pregnant with  [ Kisu's ](https://www.farejadordecaes.com.br/2012/08/bearded-collie/) puppies, Kisu was a bearded collie so (Name) was expecting a very beautiful litter, and  [ Jack ](http://www.oneworldtravelmart.com/selecting-a-jack-russell-terrier/) who was a very energetic jack russell terrier. Sadly Leela wasn't very friendly with any of the other animals here on (Name)'s property and (Name) usually took her with her to work with her. "Hey guys! Look at you Mele, you're so big!" (Name) said petting Mele's stomach. Mele jumped at barked at her owner and Leela tugged on (Name)'s hair as if to steer her away from her furry friends. "Ouch! Leela you're such a brat!" (Name) shouted as she tried to untangle Leela's fist from her hair. (Name)'s hair was definitely not going to survive Leela's fists.

"Miss (Name) your home!"

(Name) turned around and smiled at her two ranch hands.  [ Gou ](https://weheartit.com/entry/55262721) was a college student who was working to be a plant pathologist so (Name) hired him to groom her plants last summer along with his sister,  [ Ayami ](https://favim.com/image/2686933/) , who was working hard to become a veterinarian. "You're right in time, Senji is waiting for you two in the front." She said nodding her head back at the gate. "Good night Miss (Name)." They said walking towards the gate. "Don't forget to close the gate completely!" (Name) shouted as she unlocked the door to her home.

(Name) locked the door behind her, Leela jumping off of her shoulder as she tossed her keys in the key bowl before walking into the where she was greeted by her four cats.  [ Mizu ](http://www.newbornbabystuff.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/name-hazelpelt-rank-warriordeputy-siblings-nutear-sandp-baby-accessories.jpg) was asleep next to  [ Gizmo ](https://www.cats.org.uk/uploads/images/featurebox_sidebar_kids/grief-and-loss.jpg) while  [ Lord Tubbington ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1P9RRQVXXXXbEXVXXq6xXFXXXk/Diamante-Bordado-Gato-Imagem-De-Strass-Ponto-Cruz-Bordados-Decora-o-Pintura-Diamante-Mosaico-Completo-Engrenagem.jpg_640x640.jpg) jumped from couch to couch with  [ Rin ](http://cdn1-www.cattime.com/assets/uploads/gallery/maine-coon-cats-and-kittens/maine-coon-cats-and-kittens-1.jpg) . "Hi my beautiful babies..." (Name) mumbled as she kicked off her heels and tore down her hair. "You know what would make tonight better..." (Name) sighed as Rin rubbed her nose against her hand. (Name) jumped at the sound of her phone ringing and tossed her head back onto the couch, refusing to pick up her phone for the rest of the evening.

Sure, she may have been a busy woman but that doesn't mean she had to pick up the phone every time it rang.


	4. Chapter 4

"(Name) get your ass up now!"

I shrieked, obviously startled by my loud mouthed assistant, who barged through my front door. Why was I downstairs? Well I fell asleep on the couch the last night, with my cat's and Leela, watching (Show) on Netflix. "Hey! What's the deal?" I asked as Shion shoved me off the couch. "Get your ass up now! I just got a call from Ayano and she said that she's been trying to call you all morning!" She yelled as I stumbled onto my feet, somewhat light headed from the glasses of wine I consumed last night. What can I say, a glass of wine sounds great after being sold off to an old man. "Apparently you have a scheduled surgery that you forgot about and the woman isn't going to leave until you perform the surgery on her cat." She said looking down at her tablet. "Ah! I did? Okay- Erm... Call Ayano and tell her to prep an available room for surgery and have Nelly and Chyo on hand with five available nurses." I said counting on my fingers. "Got it. Now go get dressed I'll get you some breakfast." She said shooing me towards my room. I turned around, tripping over Lord Tubbington and sadly face planting on the carpet.

This is just not my morning.

I sighed, ignoring Shion who was laughing behind me and ran up the stairs two at a time. "Crap! Crap! Crappity crap!" I mumbled as I rounded the corner and walked into my  [ bedroom ](http://www.hjscondiments.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/latest-bedroom-design-best-25-modern-bedrooms-ideas-on-pinterest-modern-bedroom-decor-bedroom-decorating-ideas.jpg) . I walked over to my bathroom, unzipping my dress and tossing it into the hamper. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, cringing slightly at the fact that the small amount of makeup I had on last night had smeared and I now looked like a clown reject. I reached down and opened the drawer with my makeup wipes, deciding that I would just clean up on the ride to the hospital.

Crap. What hospital were we going to? I'm going to have to prep for surgery so it can't be a clinic. But which one? If I go to the one that has the McDonalds next to the cafe then I have to deal with Kaito's rant's about my having a date but if I go to the one with the Aquarium then I have to deal with both Ayato and Rin's rants. It's a lose lose.

I groaned as I grabbed the wipes from the drawer and walked out grabbing a off the wall before walking over to my drawers and grabbing a  [ long sleeve ](https://dimg.dillards.com/is/image/DillardsZoom/main/free-people-beach-cotton-cowl-pullover-sweater/04935618_zi_charcoal.jpg) shirt tossing it over my head before shimmying on some  [ jeans ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0293/9277/products/Fashion_Nova_07-02_23_1000x.JPG?v=1517613347) . I shoved my feet into some socks before shoving them into a pair of  [ Doc Martens ](https://images.prod.meredith.com/product/55c8b44354238b2ca48e9b69e2496723/1509696753027/l/dr-martens-1460-w-black-arcadia-womens-boots) and throwing my hair up into a messy bun. This is okay for today, I'm going to be working after all not attending a meeting. I grabbed my phone, nearly screaming as it was at thirty four percent, and tucked it into my purse along with my wallet, house keys and the makeup wipes.

"Shion let's get a move on!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. "Wait! Breakfast isn't ready!" Shion yelled and I shrugged. "We'll get something from starbucks on the way to the hospital, now let's go!" I yelled back as I swung open the door to see Gou and Ayami walking down the driveway. "Good morning (Name)." They said waving at me. "Ah, good morning you two! I have to run but you already know your daily chores so get to it, and let me know what you want for lunch today so I can order it." I said quickly as Shion walked out. "Oh! And you have a meeting with the nutritionists working on your 'Cakes for Cats' bakery!" Shion said while I ran to where the town car was patiently waiting. "Okay, that’s alot to do in one day but I can manage it." I said confidently. Stepping into the car I quickly told Senji to stop at Starbucks while Shion climbed in next to me.

"Bye (Name)!" Gou yelled as he waved bye along with his sister. "Have a good day (Name)!" Ayami yelled as she gave me a thumbs up. "Bye you two!" I yelled as Shion shut the door to the car. "What would I do without you Shion." I sighed as I buried my head in my hands. "You'd be out of a job with how forgetful you are." She laughed as she rubbed my back soothingly. It's true though, I would be out of work with how forgetful I am and how busy the hospitals keep me- Which is something Shion continues to remind me of.

Shion and I met on my first day of Paramount University after a misunderstanding with one of the older students. She cut in and quickly soothed the situation with her smile and use of big words. Surprisingly we met again in my Medical Terminology class which is something she admitted she didn't really want to take. She didn't see herself as a doctor or a veterinarian but she did want to work with animals and in order to do that she needed to know the basic medical terminology. Luckily for her I had already decided on having a veterinary hospital and mentioned that I needed an assistant and that was when the idea for (Last Name) Luxury Animal Hospital came into thought and after we made that happen we moved onto a second location and now we have quite a few estabishment’s around the district.

But I honestly couldn't have done it without Shion. Sure my parents had a medical background with my father being a surgeon and my mother being a veterinary assistant but if it weren't for Shion dragging me to study groups and the writing center every other day then I doubt I would have passed that semester. She helped me get through my studies while she breezed through her own.

"(Name)!"

I jumped, slightly dazed at the fact that Shion was shaking me. When did I fall asleep? "(Name) what do you want?" Shion asked as I looked over at the Starbucks menu. "Uh, a medium Java Chip Frap and (Breakfast Food)." I yelled through the open window. "Hey do you want anything Senji?" I asked looking over at the driver's seat. "No thanks Miss (Name), my wife made me a big breakfast this morning." He said and I nodded. "Okay that's all." Shion said to the box. "Okay that will be eighteen fifty at the first window please." The man said and pulled out my credit card from my wallet. "Okay, well now that you're not dozing off I can read you your agenda." Shion said and groaned. Sometimes I hate that my hospitals are so popular.

For the remainder of the ride Shion and I talked about my schedule and what I should really focus on in the Cakes for Cats bakery which is something I couldn't help but fawn over. I love all of my cats equally, one is not more beautiful than the other but I am leaning more towards Lord Tubbington to be the face of my new project.

I mean think of it, Lord Tubbington in a bow tie or a chefs hat- No. In a bow tie with a chefs hat and a french mustache standing in front of a beautifully decorated cake with a paw print. Well maybe I'm thinking too hard about this. I still have to meet with the nutritionists and see if we can come up with a cake that cats will enjoy eating and try to develope different flavors for different pastries.

"(Name) we're here." I looked over at Shion who was holding open the door. I grabbed my nearly untouched drink and purse and stepped out of the car. "Thanks Senji, see you later." I said as Shion closed the door. I walked quickly through the front entrance of the hospital. "Ah! Doctor (Name) There's someone waiting for you!" I heard the woman at the front desk shout as I walked past her. "Yes I know. Get the cat ready for surgery and bring me her file." I said taking out my keys and shoving them into the lock of my office. "No Doctor (Last Name), there's someone in-" I walked in and closed the door. I walked around my desk, paying no mind to my surroundings as I tossed my purse onto my desk and walked over to my filing cabinet to get prepared for my meeting with the nutritionist.

"Hello again Doctor (Name)."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello again Doctor (Name)." 

I heard a woman say as I opened up my files. "Hello." I said absentmindedly as I looked through my drawers for my reading glasses. I jumped as I heard my office door slam open and watched Shion walk in angrily. "Slow down! Here's the information on the patient now go..." I watched as Shion looked shocked at two people I apparently failed to notice in my office. How did I not notice two well dressed people sitting in my office?

"What the are you two doing in here? Who are you?" Shion was the first to speak after I failed find my voice. Who wouldn't be speechless after realizing two people casually made themselves comfortable in my office. "This is Doctor (Last Name)'s private office how did you get in? No one has access to this office, not even our janitors." Shion asked angrily. "Ah- Shion this is Jaehee Kang, she brought in the white persian cat I looked at yesterday; Elizabeth the Third." I said picking the lint off of my suit jacket. "Doctor (Name) I am so sorry! Your door was left unlocked yesterday and Mr. Han refused to wait anywhere other than your office." The woman from before cried as she walked in with a security guard. So this is what she wanted to tell me. "It's fine, you two may leave." I said waving my hand at the two in the doorway. She nodded as she closed the door behind her and the security officers.

Turning my attention back to the two I wasted no time letting then know I was in a rush. "I'm very sorry Mr. Han but whatever it is you came for will have to wait until I'm out of surgery." I said taking the file from Shion. "I understand that you are busy Doctor (Last Name) but it appears we have a date scheduled for this Friday." Mr. Han said standing from his chair. "A date?" I asked as I tied back my hair. "Yes it seems my father bought you at a charity auction." He said with a shake of the head. "Alright well I'm currently going to be going into surgery so whatever it is that you wish to discuss can wait until afterwards." I said before Shion shoved another folder containing the patient information into my chest. "Actually no you can't, Doctor (Last Name) has a very busy schedule today so if you want to see her you'll have to wait and schedule an appointment." Shion said as I opened my schedule.

Let's see I have surgery on a cat whose file I haven't fully looked at, from now until noon. Then I have several appointments and a couple of fixes from noon until three, I have to help a chihuahua give birth and after that I have a meeting with some nutritionists for my 'Cakes For Cats' project bakery. Well this is going to be a fairly busy day.

"That is understandable. I just wanted to inform you of the fact that this date will not be a romantic one. Please give my assistant Doctor (Name)'s contact information so I may further the details of our meeting." Mr. Han said and I nodded while still looking over my schedule. "W-Wait a minute..." I mumbled while looking at the time gap for a flight I will apparently be taking. "Why am I taking a plane to the meeting with the nutritionists?" I asked as Shion walked over. "Well you will be meeting the nutritionists in Aimargues France." She said and I scrunched up my nose. "No, this isn't right. I wanted to meet with the local Royal Canin nutritionist branch, not the head branch." I said closing the file. "(Name) you already cleared your schedule for the next two days to go to this meeting, you can't just cancel it because you don't want to travel!" Shion cried as I put on my lab coat. "It's not that I don't want to travel Shion, it's too late for me to find a house sitter that knows how to handle three dogs, a chimpanzee, two horses and four cats!" I said rubbing my temples. "You know what, I'll figure something out. Wrap things up with Mr. Han and his assistant, I need to get to surgery." I said grabbing my keys and walking out of the room. "(Name)! (Name) get back here!" Shion yelled as I walked down to the surgery wing of the hospital. "Doctor (Name)!" I heard someone else call and looked up to see Chyo running towards me in her scrubs. "Doctor we need you in surgery now, the bone has moved since the last time you looked at the cat!" She said grabbing my arm. I stumbled over my feet as she dragging me towards the surgery wing. "Get a regional anesthetic injected into that cat's throat now!" I said walking into the room. "You said the bone moved? How far did it move?" I asked grabbing some gloves. "It's going lower, its just a half inch but it still moved." She said and I nodded.

Why didn't I operate before? She came in last week and all I did was give her an X-Ray and some painkillers? What the hell was I thinking?

"She's sedated Doctor." Nelly said. "Good, place her on the table and open the Super-Fine point dressing scissors, a number three and four scalpel with Number Ten and Twelve blades and Two Forceps." I said grabbing my face guard. "Yes Doctor." Everyone said as the nurses rushed to grab the materials I just listed. I turned to the cubby and shimmied off my lab coat. "We're ready." Nelly said and I looked back in surprise. "Well aren't you all getting fast." I laughed grabbing the scrubs and shimmying them over my clothes. "Okay everyone, we've done this before we will do it again and it will be a success." I said putting on my mask and face guard.

"Yes Doctor."

~ ~ ~

"... And she will need to take Tramadol every eight hours for the next ten days. You can schedule a follow up appointment with our secretary Ayano who is near the front entrance." I said signing the prescription and handing her the green slip of paper. "When will she be up?" asked as she held in her harms. "Give her about an hour, if it takes longer bring her back, I'll be here until six O'clock tonight." I said looking down at my agenda. "Okay thank you Doctor (Name)." She said smiling and walking away.

As sad as it is I have to admit that didn't know the cat's name until after the surgery. This morning was a bit of a blur and I didn't handle how fast everything was going as well as I should have. Then again I never handle morning like this as well as I should, which is pretty sad seeing as they happen often, and I doubt I made a very good impression on Mr. Han and Jaehee this morning either.

"(Name)?"

I looked up from my agenda at Shion who was holding out a coffee for me. "You okay? You look like you just diagnosed a patient with cancer." She said and I cringed. That's not something any doctor, especially a vet, wants to ever have to do. "Don't say that." I said and taking the coffee from her hand. "And yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed with work and the fact I can barely keep my head on." I sighed taking a sip of the warm drink. "Well, if it makes you feel any better you got an amazing business offer from Jumin Han of C&R International." She said smiling at me. "It might make the whole 'Cake's for Cat's Bakery' Idea easier to execute." She said and I shrugged as my pager went off. "Tell me about it later, I still have patients who need my attention." I said handing her back the coffee. "I'll call you later, and I already called to reschedule your meeting with Royal Canin and they said they are ready when you are. I can see that you're stressed (Name) so maybe it's time for you to stop taking on so many projects and resign as a doctor?" She asked and I shook my head. "I understand your concern Shion but I can't do that, my career's only getting started." I said as my pager went off again. I tore it from my waistband and looked at it to see the room number blinking across the screen. I closed my eyes and shrugged.

 

_ "If I'm lucky I'll retire by seventy... Or die of a stroke." _


	6. Chapter 6

Jumin blinked tiredly as he and his assistant were driven back to the C&R International building. He had recently come back from meeting with the SM Investment Corporation in the Philippines, which went well as usual but his attitude turned bitter as soon as he learned his father had set him up on a date with someone he deemed attractive enough for his son. To put things simply Jumin wrapped up the meeting quickly, and didn't bother to notify his father of his return due to being worried about Elizabeth the Third. He was happy to find she wasn't seriously injured and relieved to see she didn't seem to be in any pain.

Jaehee had mentioned that the doctor was injured while checking how badly injured Elizabeth's paw was and Jumin had originally planned to send her an invitation to the next charity party Addeline was organizing for the RFA, but Jaehee insisted he apologize in person. This was one of those rare occasions where Jumin agreed with Jaehee and he regretted it as soon as he realized the doctor and his date were the same woman.

Sure she was attractive but Jumin couldn't say he had taken a liking to her. She seemed to be running late for a surgery, which he found completely inappropriate for a doctor even after learning of her incredibly stressed and busy schedule. Sure he was busy too and had Elizabeth to worry about but he learned that this woman had three dogs, two horses, a chimpanzee and four cats. It seemed like her life was just nonstop animals, which he didn't find too appealing. Which is why he made it clear he had no romantic intentions

But he had to give her some credit, seeing as she is young, around his age, and was setting up meetings with nutritionists to develop a cake cats can eat and then a Cafe for them to eat them at. He had to admit, this was a project he wanted to be on board with. Regardless of his busy schedule and the numerous times he couldn't get his own projects off the ground. To say the least, he was impressed her, but he wasn't too impressed with her; top vet or not.

"Mr. Han?"

Jumin blinked, not realizing he had zoned out on Jaehee who was telling him his schedule for the day. "Mr. Han dd you hear anything I said?" Jaehee asked and received a blunt 'No.' in return. Jaehee sighed and handed Jumin his schedule while taking out an aspirin for the headache she knew she was going to be getting. "Your father wishes to see you before you return to your office. He said it was urgent." She said adjusting her glasses. "Alright." He said looking down at the schedule Jaehee handed him. Other than the meeting with his father he could just take his work home with him, there are no meeting and it was mostly just signing his signature on documents and preparing for future meetings.

He had a dinner scheduled with his father and a coffee company they were planning to invest in but his presence wasn't required. Maybe he could go home after the meeting with his father? He didn't feel like spending the rest of his day in his office.

~ ~ ~

(Reader's POV)

"Done!" 

I cheered as I signed my daily performance reports for this hospital. I've been sitting here for about three hours writing up reports and reading through e-mails from the manager at my rescue sanctuary in Kyoto. Now it's time to go home to my lovely pets and watch (Show) until I fall asleep.

"Thank god the day is over!"

I laughed as Shion walked into my office and sunk into one of my chairs. "Come on Shion, I need to head home." I said putting my reports in a folder. "Can I just crash in your office tonight? I don't want to go home." She said and I shook my head. "No but you can come home with me and then tell me why you don't want to go home." I said as I picked up my purse and keys. "Can we pop open a bottle of wine?" She asked as I walked out of my office. "Yes but you're getting the bottle from my upstairs cabinet." I said turning around and locking my door. "Fine." She said pulling out her phone.

I watched as she typed on her phone for a bit before shoving it back into her purse. "Let's go, I just told Akko I'll be crashing at your place tonight." She said and I frowned. "Will she be okay with that?" I asked as we started walking towards the garage. "Well she'll have to be, we got into another argument this morning and I'm still pretty upset about it." She said crossing her arms. I nearly rolled my eyes as I heard this.

Shion is a lesbian and Akko is the name of her lover, but sadly for both of them they aren't as compatible as they were before. In fact as of late I've had to ready a guest room for Shion because she's been staying with me so often, she might as well be my roommate. She's not happy and I know that Akko isn't happy, so why not just end it and save yourself from a crash and burn ending?

"(Name)!"

I jumped and watched a familiar figure rush towards me. It was Valerie, the assistant that did not inform me that I would be auctioned off at last night's auction. "(Name), thank goodness I caught you before you left for France-" Did everyone know I was supposed to be going to France except me? "Take this." She said holding up a small  [ pet carrier ](http://www.kmart.com.au/wcsstore/Kmart/images/ncatalog/f/6/42099666-1-f.jpg) . I fumbled a bit with my purse and the kennel before glaring at Valerie. "What in the-" I was cut off by Valerie who excitedly shushed me and opened the cage from the end facing her. "Look what was dropped off at the Rescue Center in Kittleton and addressed to you!" She squealed reaching in. I looked at Shion who was looking at the kennel excitedly.

My head snapped back at the kennel as I heard a small wine. "Get ready!" She squealed before pulling out two  [ fox pups ](https://edu.glogster.com/library/proxy?url=http%3A%2F%2Fpictures.guidesandlodges.com%2FPhotos%2FOutdoors%2Fguidesandlodges.com%2Fdeist%2FYoungFox%2FLarge2.jpg%3F07134ResMdpE7wK) . "Oh my goodness!" I cooed as the two foxes looked up at me. "They're so precious!" I said leaning down and setting the kennel down. "Glad you think so." Valerie said as I took the two from her hands. I smiled down at the two pups and handed one to Shion.

 

"They're yours now." What? "Have a good time in France (Name)!" Valerie said turning around. "Wait a minute!" I said grabbing Valerie by her sleeve. "What do you mean they're mine?" I asked holding up the fox pup. "They were a gift from the Save the Foxes foundation that you donated to a few months ago." She said happily. "For what?" I asked and she shrugged. "Your donation I guess." She said and I looked down at the Fox in my hand. It's a cute fox I guess but how are my other home pets going to react to two new foxes?


	7. Chapter 7

You know those moments where you're just so focused on how cute or attention stealing something that the world could be coming to an end and you would let it because you just don't want to look away. Well that's your current situation, these Fox pups are terrorizing your living room and all you can do is coo to yourself as Gou and Ayami try to catch them.

"Ayami lead them this way!"

You blinked as Gou ran into the room with a  [ net ](https://23050i2q93fn2jsoh1101mm1-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/1/files/predator-series-musky-nets/xxl-close-up.jpg) in his hands. "Will do." Ayami said looking back at her brother who was holding the net with a determined look in his eye. "Oh you two need to stop." You laughed from your spot near the door. "We need to stop? Do you not see your living room?" Ayami asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes but that doesn't mean you have to terrorize them, in the five minutes you've been trying to catch them I haven't seen you, not even once, try to offer them food." You said walking around the living room towards your kitchen. "It doesn't take a genius to know that foxes are relatives to dogs, meaning they will love the smell of meat just as much." You said flicking on the light to your and walking to your fridge. You opened the door and pulled out a packet of ham. "Now get in here and give them some ham, and make sure the cats don't go near them while they're eating, it might make adjusting to their new home harder for them if they're being watched while they're eating." You said holding out two slices of ham to the two just as the doorbell was heard from the living room.

Your shoulders slumped as Gou and Ayami were out of sight. The stress of the day was weighing in on you and all you wanted to do was curl up on the couch with a glass of wine. No, you are in no way an alcoholic, you just enjoy a glass after a stressful day at work. Sadly for you those days seem to be popping up more and more lately. You felt guilty about being late for your surgery, even more so for the cat who had to suffer with a bone in its throat for a week.

You walked over to your wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle along with a wine glass. "Why is everything so stressful now?" You mumbled as you used your corkscrew to open the bottle. "It's because you need a partner." You turned around to see Gou holding one of the foxes. "You finally caught one I see." You laughed setting down your bottle. "It's gotta be hard being the 'number one animal surgeon in Korea' all the time." He said sadly. "It's easy to see the stress is getting to you lately, you're drinking more, you're more forgetful of your appointments and that 'I have everything under control' mask you're trying to put up is fooling no one." He said walking over and handing you your pup. "Ayano put the other one in it's cage already, I just wanted to tell you that Senji is here to give us a ride home." He said taking the bottle off the counter. "You really shouldn't drink this stuff, just rest in the living room with your cats and try to relax for the rest of the night. It'll do you some good." He said offering you a smile as he poured the bottle into the sink. "You're right you know, I guess I might need some help with running my hospitals." You nodded, not really caring that he just dumped your bottle out, and walked him to the front door.

"Of course I'm right." Gou said handing you the now empty bottle. "Try to relax Miss (Name), it helps no one when you stress yourself out, especially not the animals you're trying to save." He said grabbing his book bag off the coat rack and walking towards the front gate. "Will do Doctor Gou." You joked as you closed the door. You sighed, leaning against the door as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over you.

As much as your pride hates to admit it, he was right. You might just need a partner to share your chain of hospitals with, but you could worry about that in the morning. Right now you were going to run a bath, and relax in your bed with some movies. Maybe you'll schedule a couple hours at the spa tomorrow, it is your day off after all.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as something rubbed against your leg. Looking down you saw Lord Tubbington sitting there rubbing against your legs, affectionately purring as he did so. "Well hello there Lord Tubbington." You cooed as you walked over to where the cage with the other fox was. "I'll go out tomorrow and buy you two some beds." You said as you pushed the fox in with the other and closed the crate.

You smiled as you felt Lord Tubbington rub against you again and leaned down to pick him up. "I suppose this means you want my attention?" You said as you rubbed under his chin. You got nothing but purring as a response and took that as a yes. "How about I pull out the Whiskas for dinner tonight for you and the other cats huh?" You cooed as you walked back to the kitchen to get Lord Tubbington's preferred brand. Unlatching the door you opened the pantry door just as your other three cats came. You grabbed the bag of cat food and laughed as they all began meowing. "What? Could it be that you all want..." You held up the Whiskas bag. "Some Whiskas?" You asked, laughing as they began meowing louder. You walked over to where the cat bowls were sitting and poured them their dinner.

Watching the cats run to their bowls made you laugh until you realized you had no more Whiskas. 'I'll just buy more tomorrow.' you thought to yourself as you tossed the bag into the trash bin and walked upstairs to run yourself bath. Walking into the bathroom you plugged up the bathtub and opened your cabinet to pick out your bath salts. You pulled out a (Color) bath salt and sprinkled it across the water before walking to your room to pick out some clothes to change into. Opening your drawers you pulled out a of comfy set of  [ pajamas ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71j2y1zc1WL._UX569_.jpg) and your underware to change into after your bath and then made your way back to your bathroom to turn off the water. You set aside the clothes and a towel, placing a hand in the water to check the temperature. You flicked the water off your hand and began to undress, your body just itching to be in the warm water.

Sadly for you right as you dipped your toes into the water your home phone went off.

You cursed under your breath, shaking your foot to get the water off, and grabbing your  [ bathrobe ](https://target.scene7.com/is/image/Target/51061652?wid=488&hei=488&fmt=pjpeg) that was hanging on a hook to your right. 'All I wanted was to rest in a bath' you thought bitterly as you tied the robe closed. 'Was that really too much to ask?!' You walked out of the bathroom and to the hallway to pick up the upstairs phone.

Looking down at the unknown number you hesitated a bit before pressing the speaker button and leaning on the table. "Hello?" You asked tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. "Yes, is this Doctor (Name)?" A male voice asked from the other line. "Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?" You asked looking down at the phone.

_ "This is Jihyun Kim, you may call me V if you like, I'm an friend of Jumin Han." _


	8. Chapter 8

"So you have a meeting with both Jumin Han and Jihyun Kim tomorrow for what reason?"

You shrugged as you held the phone to your ear and adjusted the pillows under your neck. You had already finished your bath and were now talking about the conversation you had with Jihyun to Shion. Apparently he wanted you to meet with himself and Jumin at Jumin's office tomorrow at around noon. "He just said that Jumin was interested in my 'Cakes for Cats' idea and that I should bring someone along to take notes for me." You explained as Lord Tubbington climbed onto your lap. "He also said that I should bring one of my cat's tomorrow," You looked down at Lord Tubbington considerably, "He didn't go into detail as to why but I'm not sure I want to bring one of my cats around complete strangers." You said as Lord Tubbington rubbed his head into your palm. "Yeah I can see where your coming from, but it's not like you'll be alone with just the two men and your cat, I'm your Assistant remember? I'll be there to help you out with whatever it is they wish to discuss and I'll get you out of there right away if something is fishy." Shion said and you nodded to yourself.

As much as you trusted that Shion would make sure that this meeting would run smoothly you didn't trust yourself not to make a fool of yourself. Jumin Han is one of the most well known bachelors in the country, and you can understand why. He is a member of the RFA, which is an organization to raise money through the hosting of parties, though after the death of the party planner the organization was not very active- which is understandable seeing as they were probably a really tight knit group. Though they have recruited a new party planner and have once again made their organization known to several charities.

You gave a small sigh as you realized you would be working to impress someone of a much higher class. "I know that sigh- Your doubting yourself!" Shion accused and you couldn't help but laugh. She knew you so well. "Yeah, I guess I am." You laughed. "You told me earlier that that I got an offer from Jumin Han concerning my 'Cakes for Cats' idea but you never told me exactly what it was and now he and one of his associates want to meet with me and one of my cats- It's somewhat intimidating. If things go the way I'm hoping they will and Jumin is legitimately interested in my business idea then that's some stress off of my shoulders, not a lot but enough to make me breathe easier. If not then that idea might just need to be kicked from my to-do list." You said leaning your head against the pillows of your bed. "Just relax (Name), if he doesn't want to partner up I'm sure other companies will. Your business if going to be just as successful as everything else you put your mind to." Shion encouraged and you shrugged. "But what cat do I-" Shion laughed at the question you never finished causing you to roll your eyes. "Lord Tubbington of course! That cat is like the small fluffy version of a prince." It was then your turn to laugh as you imagined Lord Tubbington in a prince costume. "I guess you're right, I'll call you tomorrow then." You said before hanging up your phone. You pushed Lord Tubbington off your lap so you could walk over to your charger and plug in your phone.

Turning back to your bed you were engaged in a staring contest with the very cat you were likely to pamper tomorrow. "I know your not going to like this but it has to happen, tomorrow I will take you to the groomer's and you are going to like it." You said crossing your arms across your chest. You felt all of the dignity leave your body as Lord Tubbington walked up to one of your pillows and lied down with his back to you.

~ ~ ~

"Oh well if it isn't little (Name), it's so good to see you again!"

You grinned as you walked up to the receptionists. "Hey  [ Babbs ](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-a0212beb27cded614d5c713ffc8778d0) , how are you? Does my mother have time right now for a shower and manicure? I have a meeting today and Lord Tubbington might be the key to making all of this stress go away." You said holding up Lord Tubbington's kennel. "Your in luck! Her next appointment just canceled. Take a seat, I'll tell her that you're here." Babbs said happily typing away at her computer. You took your seat and brought out your phone in order to look for some form of entertainment. Lord Tubbington was restless inside of his kennel, but who could blame the poor cat, he was about to get lathered with soap.

"Well if it isn't my darling daughter."

You flinched inwardly at the harsh yet playful tone your mother used. "H-Hey mom." You greeted standing up from your chair. "I need you to work your magic on Lord Tubbington." You said holding up the Kennel. "Of course bring him back and slap on a pair of gloves." She said as she took the kennel from your hands. "And while you do that you can tell me all about your life lately, and more importantly whether the rumors are true." She said as she lead you to the shower room. "What rumors are we talking about exactly?" You asked as you followed your mother. "Well there are a number of rumors going around today, very few regarding you, but the one I am most stunned by is the fact you didn't tell me that Jumin Han had taken an interest in you." She said excitedly while you on the other hand stumbled over your own two feet. "Woah hang on there, he has not interested in  _ me _ , he's interested in my idea for my cakes for cats cafe idea." You explained as you and your mother walked into the shower room.

Your mother nodded at you as she tossed you a pair of gloves, goggles and a coat. "Well that's good, it'll mean you'll have more time to talk to me- Not that that would please you." She said sending you a small glare. "You know that I don't have a lot of time now en day's mom, with how busy the hospitals are I'm spending most night's sleeping in my office." You said as you slapped on the gloves and coat. "I know but you can't be so committed to your work, all work and no play will not get me any grand-babies after all." She said as she opened the kennel. "No wonder you wanted Jumin Han to take interest in me." You said as your mother sent you a smile. “It doesn’t have to be Jumin Han hon, but this is the time where you should really be looking for someone to settle down with.” She said as you removed Lord Tubbington from his prison. “I’m at the prime of my career mom, who’s gonna want to settle for an animal surgeon who drowns herself in work?” You and she scoffed. “Your father and I-” You cut her off as the turned on the water and placed Lord Tubbington into the tub. “Mom, your case was different, you worked in the same office as dad so it wasn’t like you were getting into something foreign.” You said as you held down Lord Tubbington. “Well, NamJin knew what he was getting himself into and he still left (Name), maybe you should be more open minded.” She said carefully. “Let’s just drop the subject.” You said as your grip on the shower head got tighter. Just like that your mood had been dampened.

You really should have seen that coming, she always finds a way to bring up NamJin. She saw your breakup for what it was displayed as to the publice, calm and mutual, she doesn’t know of the crash and burn it really was. How devastated your were to find out about his unfaithfulness, and just two weeks before your wedding. Even now you grown queasy at the mention of his name, which is why you try to stay away from celebrity news shows and gossip articles. He was the talk of the town, successful business man and a man of charity to the public but you knew his truth. He was nothing more than an attention seeking brat, the kind that would go so far as to set a house in fire just to be the hero who saved the children and puppies.


	9. Chapter 9

If I could say anything about my current situation, it's that I feel intimidated. I would never say that aloud of course, but yes I was feeling intimidated. Standing in the lobby of the C&R International I felt more like a patient waiting to see their doctor than someone coming to have a talk with a photographer and a corporate heir. But at least I'm not alone in waiting, I have Shion and Lord Tubbington to keep me company.

Though Lord Tubbington is somewhat restless in his kennel.

"(Name) calm down." Shion said from besides me. "I can't. I know this may be important but why would he want me to bring a cat? What if he tries to take Lord Tubbington from me?" I asked as I tightened my grip on the kennel. "Now why would Jumin Han want your bratty cat." Shion said crossing her arms. "Did you honestly just ask me why someone would want the most perfect and elegant cat in the world?" I lifted the Kennel so Shion was at eye level with Lord Tubbington. "Apologize." I said sternly and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not about to apologize to your cat (Name)." She said shaking her head. "And put him down, your getting wrinkles in your  [ dress ](https://ysms.akamaized.net/Assets/08/435/L_p0050743508.jpg) and I just ironed it for you." She scolded as she flattened out the skirt of my dress. I lowered Lord Tubbington and rolled my eyes at how up tight Shion was being. 

Though I couldn't blame her. Jumin is, as most of the country knows, an incredibly wealthy and powerful man. Then again it's not like she has anything to lose from this meeting, whatever it may be, not going well. But if he tries to take my Lord Tubbington I will have to throw some hands.

"Doctor (Last Name)?" 

I blinked, turning my attention from Shion to the familiar voice. "Yes, and if I remember correctly your name is Jaehee right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well hello again Jaehee, this is my assistant Shion and my cat Lord Tubbington." I said lifting the kennel once again. "Well it's nice to see you all again. Would you please follow me to the meeting room, Mr. Han and V are waiting." She said turning on her heel. Shion and I followed Jaehee to the elevator where she pressed the number nine and waited.

The elevator door closed and I set down the kennel and flexed my fingers. "How have you been since I last saw you Jaehee? Good I hope." I said as I continued to flex my fingers. "I've been decent, thank you for asking. How have you been Doctor (Last Name)?" Jaehee asked and I shrugged. "I've been good, I just got two twin Red Fox pups." Jaehee seemed surprised for a moment before the elevator stopped. I looked at the glowing three above the door and stepped back as the door opened. 

I was somewhat surprised to see Chairman Han walk into the elevator. He smiled at me as he got situated between myself and Shion. "Well hello Doctor, I didn't expect you to be visiting my son so soon. You two must have really hit it off." He said as he leaned forward to press the ten button. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Mr. Han, we haven't hit anything off. I'm honestly not sure what I'm here for but I'm hoping its business related." I said nodding down at my kennel. "I see, well whatever the reason you are here I'm glad I got to see such a pretty face during my schedule today." He smiled as the elevator stopped again. "Well I'm glad you're glad sir, I hope the rest of your day is good." I said as the doors opened. I leaned down to pick up Lord Tubbington’s kennel and shot Chairman Han a smile as Shion and I followed Jaehee out of the elevator.

~ ~ ~

(RFA Chatroom)

**707: Hey Jumin, since your about to start your meeting I'll just E-Mail you the information on that vet you wanted.**

**Jumin: I appreciate that, thank you for the favor Luciel.**

**707: No problem, did you know that she was on the cover of Financial Magazine the month before you were?**

**707: Here, they did a whole article on her and her success.**

Jumin looked at the photo of Financial Magazine and sure enough there  [ you ](https://latinamoms.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/woman-horse.jpg) were, not facing the camera but smiling at the horse. Jumin clicked on the photo and it directed him to the article on you and your hospital. It was mostly about how you decided you wanted to run veterinary hospitals while being a surgeon but he couldn't help himself from zooming in on a photo of you and  [ smiling ](http://www.westernworldsaddlery.com/contents/media/t_elt%20competition%20jacket%20grey%20%23clrjgs.jpg) at the camera dressed in riding gear.

"Mr. Han, Doctor (Last Name) and her assistant are here." 

Jaehee's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Enter Jaehee." V said from his seat beside Jumin. The door opened to reveal the three women Jumin had been waiting for. "Come in and take a seat, lunch will be brought up shortly." Jumin said turning off his phone. You and Shion walked in and smiled at both Jumin and V while Jaehee closed the door.

"Hello Doctor (Last Name), it's nice to meet you." V said, standing up and maneuvering his way around the table to shake your hand. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Kim." You said shaking his hand with your free hand. "This is my assistant Shion and my cat, Lord Tubbington." You said as you lifted the kennel. "Does your Lord Tubbington get along with other cat's Doctor (Last Name)?" Jumin asked as he stood from his seat and walked over to you. "He does, very well in fact." You said as Jumin looked at Lord Tubbington. "May I?" He asked holding his hands towards Lord Tubbington. Your eyes narrowed as you looked over at Shion who was watching you converse with V and Jumin. 

You looked at Jumin's hands before you shook your head nervously. "I don't know, Lord Tubbington may play nice with others but I don't know about letting a complete stranger hold him." You said and Shion's jaw dropped. "(N-Name)?" Shion asked as she watched you pull the kennel towards you. "Can you give us a second? Just one second?" Shion asked turning her body towards you. You looked down at the Kennel as Shion stepped closer to you and pulled you away from Jumin. 

She leaned close to your ear, gaze on the kennel you held. "(Name) let him hold the cat." She whispered and you shook your head. "I can't, I know it was expected by bringing him here that he would be held but I don't know about letting a stranger hold him, especially after his bath." You said shaking your head. The room fell silent as Shion stared at you in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Tubbington was my most heartbreaking rescue story. I had found him when I just found my first hospital, he’s the entire reason for my animal sanctuaries. He was one of four cat’s that were abandoned and left in a hot apartment in summer. I guess the owner’s couldn’t take the cat’s with them so they just left them locked up in that apartment. Luckily for them Shion was living in that building and heard their cries for help. I was called over and we broke into the apartment in order to save the cat’s. I was billed by the building manager for breaking the lock on the door but it was a small price to pay for saving the lives of the cats. Lord Tubbington warmed up to me almost instantly, with me giving him water and getting the windows open he was smart enough to know I was there to help them but that didn’t keep him for attacking me when I tried to hold him. I still have the scars on my hands, but it wasn’t his fault.

Shion stared at me and I stared back. I know it was unprofessional of me to be so blunt but, in my defense, I panicked. Very few people have ever held Lord Tubbington, so I'm not sure how either of us will react to someone new holding him.

Would he scratch Jumin?

Would Jumin sue me if he does?

Does Jumin even know how to hold a cat?

I nearly laughed at that last question seeing as I worked with Elizabeth the Third. Looking down at the cage I sighed and let the Kennel on the table. This meeting will probably go nowhere if I don't let him hold Lord Tubbington. "I'm not too keen on letting people hold Lord Tubbington, especially strangers." I admitted. "After adopting him only myself, my ranch hands, Shion and my mother have held him so you have to understand that if I am going to let you hold him you can't be pushy." I said as I opened the door to the Kennel. "He needs to get use to your presence first and then we can see where it goes from there." I said reaching in and pulling out Lord Tubbington. "From what I can see your cat sure is handsome." Jihyun said smiling at Lord Tubbington. "Thank you for saying that Mr. Kim, I'm sure Lord Tubbington appreciated the compliment." I said as I adjusted Lord Tubbington in my arms. I felt lord Tubbington's tail swing harshly against my thigh and placed a hand on his head in an attempt to calm him down.

Looking down at my purse and back up at Lord Tubbington it clicked. I could have Jumin feed Lord Tubbington treats and ease Lord Tubbington into his arms. I do this all the time with kids at my animal sanctuaries, Jumin should be no different. "Here, hold him for a second." I said handing Lord Tubbington to Shion. "Now Jumin are your hands clean?" I asked as I slid my purse off my arm. "Yes they are." He said looking down at his hands. "Okay, I do this at my animal sanctuaries all of the time. Usually when introducing a child to a new pet but I figured this will be no different." I said opening the purse and pulling out a Ziploc bag with Temptations treats. "How about we sit down." Jumin said pulling out a chair. I nodded and sat I down in the chair in front of me.

I looked up as the door opened and smiled at the familiar feline that was handed to Jaehee. Jumin stood up and took Elizabeth the Third from Jaehee's hands. "Lunch will be brought up in ten minutes Mr. Han." The woman announced as she turned and walked out of the room. I looked over at Jumin who was petting Elizabeth lightly. "How is her paw doing? I don't think you scheduled a follow up." I said as I crossed my legs.

Not that I would have been seeing her for the follow up anyway, with all of the running around I do it's very unlikely that I could have had one of the interns or nurses look at her paw for her follow up. You probably read over the report of the follow up, but you very likely just scanned the file before signing off on it and placing it in the pile of patient portfolios so Zaylee could enter them into the computer.

"No I did not schedule a follow up, the medicine you prescribed worked because she was walking fine after a couple days." Jumin said looking up from Elizabeth. "Now, let's get down to business." He said as V, who was seated next to him, pulled out a portfolio. "As you know C&R International is a conglomerate company, meaning my company owns a controlling stake in a number of smaller companies, which will conduct their business separately." Jumin said and I nodded. "Well I would like to help you out. Being the top animal surgeon in the country I imagine you are incredibly busy." He said as a barely audible 'Duh.' came from Shion. I looked warning at Shion who was biting her lip and tapping her pen on her notepad. "Yes I can say that I am busy." I said turning back to Jumin. "Well, I feel that this will make your life much easier. I would like to help make this 'Cakes for Cat's' idea easier for you to execute by taking partial management of it." He said as V slid some papers over to me.

I picked up the paper, glancing at Jumin while Shion scooted closer. "The gist of the contract is I will be helping you with meetings, attending the meetings you can't make, the one you missed in France for example." Shion gave a small groan at the reminder. "I will be funding the launch of this project and in return you will give up a small percentage of your profit. You will also attend RFA parties, though you will not be an official member we feel that you could help better the image of our already great association." He said before V leaned over and whispered to him. "Oh, and a friend of ours, Luciel wishes to meet with one of the cats from your rescue sanctuaries twice a week." He said and I looked over at Shion. "Can this Luciel be trusted with cats?" I asked as I received two different answers from V and Jumin. A yes from V and a blunt no from Jumin.

I looked over at Shion who flicked her eyes to the contract. I nodded at the silent message before turning to Jumin, V and Jaehee. "I would like to discuss the contract with my assistant and your assistant." I said causing Jaehee to look up from her hands. "Of course." Jumin said as the door opened. I looked back to see one cart with multiple plates of food and two crystal cat bowls.

 


	11. Chapter 11

There are some things in life that you just cannot describe. For example this plate of food that I am eating. I never told Jumin what I wanted to drink or eat but I'm glad it was (Food) and a glass of Diamond Hall. The wine itself is expensive but very much worth the money because it's so rich in flavor. I usually buy two when I buy the bottle, one for my kitchen the other for my bedroom.

"Are you alright Miss (Name)?"

I blinked and looked over at Jaehee who was looking back at me. "Yes, everything's great." I said smiling at Jaehee. "Are you sure Miss (Name)? You zoned out for a minute there." V asked and I nodded. "Yes I'm fine. I was just admiring how balanced this Diamond Hall bottle of wine is." I said holding up my glass. "Really? Well what do you admire most about the wine?" Jumin asked as he set down his fork. "I like how balanced this bottle is. The taste isn't too sweet, the aroma isn't too strong and it doesn't have any smoky aftertaste, which is typical with expensive wine brands. Especially Diamond Hall." I said setting down my glass. "I take it you are a wine fanatic." V said and Shion scoffed. "That's an understatement, she had a second pantry built in her kitchen specifically for wine." Shion said raising her glass towards me. "And it's a very impressive collection too." She said and I laughed. "That it is." I said clinking my glass with hers. "Really? So I take it you've been to wine tastings then?" Jumin asked and I nodded. "Yes, in fact I've been invited to Yoonsung Kim's Fall wine tasting. I've gone to all of his wine tastings for the past three years." I said happily. "Interesting, I've been going to his wine tastings for about five years but I have to say for someone who owns a winery he doesn't have the best taste in wine." Jumin said and I laughed. "That he doesn't." I said taking a drink of my glass.

Lunch continued like this for a while, the five of us making small talk while we waited for our plates to be cleared. I learned more about the RFA and a few thing about the other members I would meet. Luciel is good with computers, Yoosung is a college student and Zen is an actor but all and all they seem like very likable people. As much as I am convinced that this is a good idea I still wish to do some research on the RFA. I wouldn't want to be involved in any scandals and have it ruin my reputation as a surgeon.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin as our plates were taken and stood alongside Shion. "Thank you for an incredibly delicious lunch Mister Han but I'd like to go over the contract with Shion and Jaehee now." I said holding out my hand for the contract. I had given it to V while we ate because I didn't want to get food on it. "Of course, we will be waiting for your answer in my office." Jumin said standing up along side V. V handed me the contract and both men made their way out of the room.

I looked down at the contract before handing it to Shion. "You know what to look for." I said and she nodded. "Jaehee do you mind if I ask you a few question about Jumin and the RFA?" I asked looking over at Jaehee who shook her head. "I don't mind at all." She said while I sat down next to her. "Now, I know nothing about the organization aside from what I've been told while being here so I want honest answers to my questions okay?" I asked and Jaehee nodded. "Good. Now aside from 'bettering the image of the RFA' why is the organization interested in my being associated with them?" I asked. "Well Luciel and Jumin are the most interested in your association with the organization. V thought it would good for us if we recruited you as a member because of how popular you've gotten with the media and you could introduce us to new charitable organizations but Mister Han thought differently." Jaehee said smoothly and I nodded. "Why wouldn't Jumin want me as a member of the organization?" I asked glancing over at Shion. "Mister Han isn't fond of change. Though V still wanted you to be associated with our organization but didn't want to burden your already busy schedule." Jaehee said with a small smile. "That's very considerate of him." I mumbled. "Now why me out of all of the other, bigger names in animal care and rescue?" I asked and Jaehee shook her head. "You don't seem to understand our intentions here doctor. We want you as a member of the FRA but V and Mister Han came to an agreement that if you do prove to benefit the RFA you would become a member of our organization." She explained as some shuffling came from Shion.

"She's right, it's here in the contract that they want to see just how you'll affect the RFA's image." Shion said holding up the contract. "But I've already found a few things here that will need to be negotiated (Name)." She said standing up and walking over. "What's wrong with it?" I asked turning away from Jaehee to look at the contract. "Just about everything. Jumin only pointed out the positives like how helpful he would be to you but he also wishes to take a larger stock once the cafe takes off. And he would only be taking meeting when convenient for him (Name) so with how busy he already seems it's very unlikely that you will benefit at all from this contract." Shion said as shuffling was heard from behind me. "Damn it. I really hoped I could have benefited from this meeting but I guess not..." I mumbled lying my head on the table. "Let's grab Lord Tubbington and go, I have no time for this." I said standing up and grabbing Lord Tubbington's kennel.

I guess this was a waste of time, why offer to help when I benefit when convenient to him? Shion wasn't even looking at the contract long before she found something she knew I wouldn't like I wonder how the rest of the contract is formulated.

"W-Wait Doctor (Last Name) I'm sure that Mister Han would make some changes to the contract if you explained what you didn't like." Jaehee said stepping in front of me. "Maybe but I don't think I want to co-manage with someone who's schedule seems as busy as mine is." I said bowing slightly. "Tell Jumin and V that I said thanks for lunch. Let's go Shion." I said walking to the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

"You!"

Smack!

"Stupid!"

Smack!

"Brat!"

I paid no mind to Shion as she continued to scold and smack my arm for not talking to Jumin about the contract. It's not like I don't want Jumin as a partner, he would be very beneficial to the cafe seeing as I'm very busy, but all that contract showed me was that he wanted a large stake in the name of my idea. That contract was a joke. There was no way I was about to let myself work with someone who didn't really benefit me, but seeing as I'm busy as it is I might just scrap the idea all together.

I furrowed my brows at that last thought. No, I'm not going to scrap this project. In fact I'll just find someone else to co-manage the project who isn't going to make me out as a fool. And Lord Tubbington will be the face of my cafe.

"What are you smiling about? Your stubbornness just costed you a good partner!" Oh. That's right Shion's still mad. "Not only that but you being associated with the RFA at all could have found you a better partner for your project! All you had to do was string Jumin along and-" I glared at Shion who immediately shut her mouth. "Me stringing Jumin along would have been a waste of time, if Jumin took my project seriously he would have made me a more reasonable offer." I said bitterly as Lord Tubbington mover around in his kennel. I bit the inside of my cheek and leaned down to free him of his cage. "Be that as it may (Name), Jumin Han has a lot more resources than you do. This project might have been easier to execute if you had just talked to him about what you disliked." She did make a point. I could have talked to Jumin about the conditions. But it's too late to turn back and I can't wait to kick off these heels and pop open some wine.

"You're an alcoholic (Name)!"

Guess I voiced my thoughts. "Do you not see that your about to become more busy than you already are? Your going to be more stressed and your coping with your current stress with alcohol! Call Jumin and ask him to talk about the terms!" Shion said and I sighed. "No, I won't damage my pride by calling him." I said crossing my legs. "Don't bring your pride into this! Your just stubborn and hard headed!" She shouted smacking my shoulder once again and I shifted in my seat to look at her. "You may be an old friend of mine but I'm still your boss. You don't make the decisions I do so I am deciding to reject this contract. If Jumin had layed a better deal out on the table I would have accepted but he didn't so here we are. If he was serious and honestly saw interest in my business idea he would look over he ridiculous contract and call me for another meeting to discuss the revised terms. I will give him three days to do this, if not then it's his loss." I said looking down at Lord Tubbington. "Anyway I'm (Name) (Last Name)," I shrugged as I rubbed Lord Tubbingtons fur. "I'm well aware of my impact in the animal care community and most charities. I'm sure I can get someone else to offer me a better deal." I said before raising as hand a Shion. "And if you argue with me again I'll make you, as my wonderful assistant, clean out the horse stables at my main hospital." I said glaring at Shion. Shion shut her mouth and looked away from me. I looked out the window and smiled as I watched my ranch come into view. 

The car came to a stop just as Gou and Ayami walked by with my Piebald who I named Lani and my Morgan who I name Morgan. "Hey (Name), we were just walking the horses a bit so their legs don't get stiff." Kou said holding up the reign. "Thank you, can you leave Lani sattled please? I'm gonna go for a ride after I get changed." I said turning back to Shion who was holding up the kennel now holding Lord Tubbington. "Don't drink and ride (Name)." Shion said as I took Lord Tubbingtion from her. "I won't." I said adjusting the strap on my purse with my free hand. I turned around and walked through the gate Ayano held open for me. 

"You two can take the rest of the day off."

~ ~ ~

"Mr. Han, I know you may not want to hear this but I can't believe you didn't let me go over your proposal." Jaehee sighed as she handed Jumin the rejected proposal. "I can't believe she rejected it." Jumin said looking down at the contract. "In her defense, it was a horrible proposal." Jaehee said clasping her hands together. She felt out of line saying this to her boss but he had to hear it. She hadn't looked at the contract and when she did skim it she felt offended. Well, she felt offended that Doctor (Name) was given such a useless proposal. 

"She is right Jumin." V said from his seat. "I'm sure you just offended the number one animal surgeon in South Korea with your proposal. I've seen you come up with way better proposals than this, why did you drag your feet on this one?" V asked turning towards Jumin. "Most business women I meet are swept off their feet by the pampering I just displayed but Doctor (Name) wasn't. This is a business I want to be serious about but if my co-manager can be wooed with a good meal and comfortable conversation then that's not someone I want to co-manage with. Even after my pampering she saw the proposal for what it was- ridiculous and shut it down right then and there. That's the type of co-manager I want to work with, someone who isn't going to be easily wooed and will reject ridiculous offers when they're placed on the table." Jumin said opening his desk drawer and pulling out a portfolio. "This is the proposal I'll have on the table next time I meet with her, it's beyond reasonable." Jumin said placing it on the desk. Jaehee looked down at the portfolio before giving Jumin a look of disbelief. "You mean you were just testing the waters?" She asked fixing her glasses. "Well, you have to test the waters before you dive in. The bottom may be closer than you think when the water is unclear." Jumin said standing from his seat and picking up the portfolio. "Jaehee clear my schedule and reserve a table for two at Nova for eight O'clock tonight. I want to make a good impression on my new co-manager." Jumin spoke as he and V stood up. Jaehee watched as her boss and the head of the RFA walked out of the office.

Jaehee had to admit, as offending as that was to the doctor, Jumin's method of testing the water proved was brilliant.

That is if Doctor (Name) will even look at this new proposal.


	13. Chapter 13

For those who want a little more adventure in their lives I would recommend horseback riding. There are tons of reasons to love horseback riding. There are several different types of competitive disciplines to train in. The arts of Dressage, Show Jumping, Cross-Country, Eventing, Rodeo and Barrel Racing. With all of the possibilities I admit I have never and will never enter my horses in competitions. The stress of it all would be too much for Lani and Morgan seeing as they're both rescues.

Stopping at the foot of a hill I looked around at the green scenery. It was familiar and yet something seemed out of place here. "Excuse me?" Or someone. Looking around a spotted a [young man](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSkohcQLhSUVZyugLnIN3M_BIuDn6ZXU-mlb366kHy6Zx6UNr9cLg) walking up to me, and judging by the confused look on his face he seemed lost. "Hello." I said looking down at the blonde. "H-Hi. Uh- Can you help me? I seem to have been separated from my group." He said sheepishly and I laughed. Poor kid seems like he's afraid of nature. "Of course, what wild life group are you with?" I asked as I climbed down from Lani. "I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention during the explanation." He said looking down. "No problem, if you were with a group I'm sure they gave you a pamphlet." I said walking up to him. "Oh! Yes they did hand out pamphlets, and brochures too in case anyone wanted to come back." He said digging around in his back pack. "Here they are." He said pulling out both the pamphlet and the brochure. I took one and looked over the information.

Virdiana's very green landscape tours.

I know exactly where this is.

Pulling my phone out of my coat pocket I checked the time. Three fifteen. I have time. "Okay, luckily for you I know exactly where this is." I said causing the mans face to light up. "Really? Oh thank goodness!" He sighed happily. "Unluckily for you this is about an hour away by foot and I have a meeting at four thirty." I said walking over to Lani and patting her snout. "So I hope your not scared of horses." I said smiling back at the man. "I... Uh, I have no problem with that." He said looking down. "Good, do you know how to get on?" I asked. I wasn't surprise when he shook his head no. "Okay, well I probably should have introduced myself earlier but my name is (Name) and this here is Lani." I said rubbing Lani's snout. "Okay, well my name is Yoosung." He said with a small wave. He seems so awkward, polite but awkward nonetheless.

I smiled and turned to Lani again. "Well Yoosung I hope your paying attention because I'm about to demonstrate mounting a horse." I said taking hold both reins in my left hand. "Okay you take both reins in your left hand and gather them with a tuft of mane." I said looking back at Yoosung who seemed uncomfortable. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt her, I've done this plenty of times with her and my Morgan." I said petting her with my other hand causing her to neigh in approval. "Good girl. Now take hold of the right side rein a tad tighter to help prevent her from swinging away from you as you get on." I said tightening my grip on the right rein and tugging it towards me. "Now with your right hand, turn the metal loop so that the leather lies flat when you are sitting in the saddle." I said sticking my foot in the stirrup. "Now from here you just use your upper body strength to pull you up and onto the saddle while swinging your other foot up and over Lani's back." I said as I pulled my self onto Lani. I looked down at Yoosung who nodded at me. "Alrighty then, come on up Yoosung." I said scooting further up on the saddle.

To put thing simply Yoosung was better at observing than performing mounting a horse. He has little to no upper body strength. I sighed as Yoosung one again failed to swing his leg over Lani's back. "Okay kid, it looks like you have no upper body strength so I'm gonna give you a little push." I said climbing off Lani. "Okay ready Yoosung? Take the reins." I said handing him the reins. "Now left leg in the stirrup." I said kicking his foot up. "Ready?" I asked as he stuffed his foot into the stirrup. "Okay. One." I said placing a hand on his lower back. "Two." I said taking hold of Lani's side. "Three!" I said as Yoosung pulled himself up as much as he could. I placed my hand on his thigh and pushed hum up the rest of the way. 

"Wow you can wee much better from up here." Yoosung said looking around. I nodded as I scooted Yoosung back a but on the saddle. "Sadly Yoosung this is going to be a very uncomfortable ride because we share a saddle, but on the bright side we'll be there in no time so you wont have to suffer long." I said kicking Yoosungs foot out of the stirrup. "Do you mind if I get a photo before we start? I'd like to show my friends." He said holding up his phone. "Go ahead." I said stepping back. I watched as Yoosung took a few photos of the scenery and a couple of himself before smiling down at me. "Do you mind if I get a photo of us together? It is your horse I'm on." He said and  laughed. "Sure, want me to get up or do you want to come down?" I asked causing Yoosung to laugh. "Please come up, I don't think I'd be able to get back up if I got off." He said with a small blush. "Alrighty, scoot back a bit?" I asked as I pulled up my pants. Yoosung did as said and I quickly mounted Lani. Yoosung leaned in and held him phone out for the photo. "Smile!" He said smiling and I smiled at the camera. I took a rein in each hand and steadied myself on the small bit of saddle I had.

"Okay Yoosung, hold on tight."

~ ~ ~

"So your a veterinary surgeon?"

I nodded as Yoosung took another photo of the passing scenery. "Wow, that has to be interesting. You know it's kind of funny that I ran into you because I'm actually majoring in veterinary science." Yoosung said and I laughed. "Really? Well Yoosung how do you feel about an intershi-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Holding that thought." I said taking the reins in one hand and my phone in the other. Seeing it was Shion I put the call on speaker and handed the phone to Yoosung who held it near my ear. "Yes Shion?" I asked as I lead Lani down the small path. "You are so lucky I prayed for you!" Shion said from the phone. "How do you figure?" I asked. "Jaehee Kang just called the office. Jumin Han scheduled a dinner reservation for the both of you for six O'clock tonight, he wants to go over a new contract." She said as Virdiana's came into view. "Is this a joke?" I asked tiredly. "There's no way I have the energy to see him again today, I'm staying home. Yoosung hang up." I said kicking Lani so we could go faster. "W-Wait (Name)-!" The line went dead before she could finish her sentence. "Why aren't you going to the meeting with Jumin?" Yoosung asked as I took my phone back. "I'm too tired to deal with a man in a suit right now." I said with a shrug. "You don't seem tired at all, you actually seem like you just had a full cup of coffee." He said and I laughed. This boy had a way with words.

"Thank you, so as I was saying before I was interrupted." I said stopping in front of the office. "How would you feel about a paid internship at my main hospital?" I asked as I climbed off. "What really?" Yoosung asked as I helped him down. "Of course, you wouldn't be doing anything too hard, just help out around the office and maybe grabbing me a coffee every now and then." I said smiling at Yoosung who seemed unsure. "I don't know, I'm not sure if my studies would benefit from this, I'm already behind as it is." He said sheepishly. "Then let me sweeten the deal, along with working for me, getting paid and getting experience I will also put aside one to two hours every day to help you with your studies." I said holding out my hand. "Really? Wow that sound's amazing!" He said as the door to Virdiana's office opened. "There you are Yoosung!" A woman said walking up to us. Not once did she look up from her screen. "I can't believe we lost you." She said typing a few things on her phone. "I can't believe you were irresponsible enough to lose an entire person Miss..." I squinted trying to look at her visitors badge. "Park." I said climbing back onto the horse. "Probably because you were on your phone instead of paying attention." I said as she stuttered a bunch of nonsense. "Think about my offer, I'll be at my main hospital tomorrow until five if you want to take my offer." I said flicking Lani's reins. I lead Lani down the path I was going down before as I heard Yoosung shout a response.

"You have a deal! I'll go over right after class!"


	14. Chapter 14

(Name) would have loved to just relax as soon as you got home but of course the universe wouldn’t let her. No, in fact just the opposite happened. She came home not only to find an open wine bottle in her kitchen, but walked from the kitchen to the livingroom to find Jumin Han with two glasses of wine seated in her living room.

Jumin looked up from his phone to find an irked (Name) looking down at him from the otherside of the coffee table. “You do realize this is trespassing right?” She asked as she crossed her arms. “I do, but I recall my father buying a date with you. I’m only here to cash that in.” Jumin said raising a glass at (Name). “That date is expired, and as much as I’d like to entertain you for the evening Mr. Han I’m afraid I will have to decline. I have no time for people who don’t take me or my work seriously.” (Name) said irritably. Jumin sat the glass down on the coffee table and turned his body towards (Name). “Don’t misunderstand my motives here Miss (Last Name). I’m not here for you to entertain me. I am here so we can go over my revised contract and discuss where to go with your ‘Cake’s for Cats’ idea from there.” Jumin said pulling out a manilla folder from his briefcase. “I’d like to go over the revised contract with you and possibly set up a schedule for weekly meetings.” Jumin said handing the folder over to (Name). “Mr. Han as much as I would like to look over this contract with you I’m afraid I have no time for this right now.” She said dropping the folder into the coffee table. “The contract is revised, I am willing to put in as much effort as you need for this project, I will attend meetings you are not able to make, and fifty percent of my sharings will go towards your charities. All I ask is that you attend future RFA parties.” Jumin said taking a pen out of his pocket. (Name) sighed and walked over to where Jumin stood. “Why do you want to be part of my project so badly Mr. Han?” She asked taking the pen from his hand and looked down at the folder containing the revised contract.

And for once in his life Jumin was rendered speechless by a woman. The question itself caught him off guard, but the fact he couldn’t come up with a good reason for wanting to co-manage this cat cafe made Jumin concerned. Why was he so irritated when Jaehee told him that the good doctor refused to have dinner with him tonight? Why had he asked Luciel to find her home address? Why had he come all the way out to her home, even bought a bottle of the sweetest wine he could find along the way just to come and talk with this woman about a contract?

“I have a proposition for you Jumin.”

It was as though he had been splashed with cold water. The way she spoke his name, with juch sass and superiority gave him chills. No, not superiority. Equality. This woman saw herself as his equal, and of course she was his equal, but no woman had ever talked to his as though they were equals. Most women he encountered talked to him as though they were attempting to win come sort of prise. Such kiss-assery he honestly felt disgusted.

“Jumin.”

Jumin looked over at (Name) who had grown concerned at his quietness. “Yes?” He asked as he was finally snapped out of his thoughts. “I have a request, before I sign the contract I would like for you to read it to me.” (Name) said taking a seat next to where Jumin was sitting. And so Jumin did so without question.

By the end of the contract (Name) and Jumin had made some minor changes to the contract and Jumin was typing the changes on his work tablet. “Okay, that seems like a very reasonable contract.” (Name) said leaning over and picking up a wine glass while handing Jumin his own. “I’ll drink to that.” She said clinking her glass with Jumins. Jumin realized something when he took a sip of his wine, and that is that wine taste better in the company of someone who you’ve just wrote up a contract with.

Or at least that’s what he took it as.

~ ~ ~ 

(RFA Chatroom)

Yoosung: You guys won't believe what happened today!

Yoosung: I just got offered an internship at a veterinary hospital!

Zen: What hospital are you going to be working at?

707: Veterinary?

707: That’s very serious o.0

Zen: Can you handle that?

Yoosung: Of course I can!

Yoosung: I just need to find out where the hospital is first…

Yoosung: Seven I need your help…

~ ~ ~

Yoosung groaned as he realized he didn’t know where the hospital he was supposed to meet Doctor (Last Name) was at, nor did he know the name of said hospital. Maybe Seven could find her? But even if he could he couldn’t shake the nervousness he felt when he thought of the offer. The idea of having an internship at and actual veterinary hospital was overwhelming for the blonde, and yet it excited him. The idea of getting experience in the field he was going into would be amazing, and he would be getting paid for experience! Not only that but she would also be his own personal tutor!

Ping!

Yoosung scrambled for his phone, which he knew was somewhere on his mess of a bed. Feeling it under his sheet he quickly grabbed the device and turned on the screen.

~ ~ ~  
707: Okay, what does she look like? O.o

Yoosung: She’s got (Color) skin and (Color) eyes with (Short/Long) (Color) hair.  
~ ~ ~

Yoosung paused as he recalled taking a photo with the woman. “Stupid!” Yoosung muttered as he pulled up the photo of himself and the woman. Attaching the photo to his message he went it to the RFA chatroom and waited for a response.

~ ~ ~   
Jaehee: Are you on a horse?

707: Well look at that!

Zen: You're going to be interning for (Name) (Last Name)?  
~ ~ ~

"(Name) (Last Name)?" Yoosung mumbled as he stared at the screen. "That name suits her." He said before typing back a reply.

~ ~ ~  
Yoosung: You guys know her?

707: Of course! Jumin had me look into her a few days ago :D Shes a veterinarian.

Zen: Not only that you two, shes also very well known in charity event's and fundraisers for animals.

Jaeheen: She owns all three of the (Last Name) luxury animal hospitals and clinics as well as a few animal rescue sanctuaries.  
~ ~ ~

Yoosung smiled at all of the messages. "She really seems to be a good doctor. Maybe I could work for her when I get my degree." Yoosung mumbled to himself as he lied back on his bed. All nervousness was gone and replaced with excitement.

"I have to make a good impression on her tomorrow, no fooling around Yoosung!"


	15. Chapter 15

There are times in our lives we believe we have made decisions on impulse. Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten your siblings last Klondike bar or maybe you should have gone to the gym instead of a fast food joint. Whatever the case, the decision was made and Yoosung was going to meet with the Doctor he met the day before and start taking his dream of becoming a veterinarian seriously.

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder yoosung walked up to the automatic doors of the hospital and made his way to the counter. “Hi, how can I help you?” The girl behind the desk said happily. “Hi, I’m here to meet with Miss (Last Name) about an internship.” Yoosung said and the girl nodded. “Okay, she’s in room three right now with a patient but I’ll let her know your here.” She picked up the phone. “What’s your name?” She asked looking up at Yoosung. “Yoosung Kim.” He said and she nodded. “Have a seat Mr. Kim.” She said as she dialed the extension for room three. Yoosung walked over to an empty seat and pulled out his phone for entertainment.

Meanwhile you stood in room three, looking down at pit bull pup that was brought in. “You say she’s refusing to eat?” You asked leaning down so you were eye level with the puppy. “That’s right, and she’s not drinking any water either.” The woman complained worriedly. “She’s fairly young, when did you get her?” You asked as you turned from the puppy to get a pair of gloves. “I’ve had her for four days.” The woman said as the phone rang.

Holding up your hand to the woman you picked up the phone and held it to your ear. “Room three Dr. (Last Name) speaking.” You said looking back at the puppy. “Hey (Name) it’s Zaylee from the front desk, there’s a Yoosung Kim here saying you offered him an internship. Should I send him to your office?” She asked and you shook your head. “No, go ahead and bring him to me will ya? Thanks Zaylee.” You said taking the phone away from your ear and hanging it up. Turning back to the woman you smiled and stepped back to the puppy.

“So you’ve had her for four days and she hasn’t eaten at all?” You asked placing your fingertips on the puppy's ribs. “Well she did eat some of the dog food the owner gave me for her but that’s about it.” The woman said looking down at your hands. You hummed as you felt around her ribs for any bumps. Basically any signs of trauma or abuse.

Of course you didn’t need to look for any signs, it was obvious what was wrong with the puppy.

There was a quiet knock at the door and you looked back to see Zaylee lead Yoosung into the room. “Thank you Zaylee.” You said as Zaylee left the room. “Hello Yoosung, now here we have a four month old pitbull puppy who’s been refusing to eat. She's been with her new owner for about four days and hasn’t eaten anything but the food that she came to the house with.” Yoosung nodded. “What’s wrong with her?” You asked and Yoosung shrugged. “Honestly the lack of appetite could be from any number of things.” You watched Yoosung’s entire attitude change once he saw the puppy. “Disease and illness could be a possibility in this but I think she’s just trying to adapt to her new home. She’s only been there for four days and only ate the food she came with so I think you should try buying more of the brand she's familiar with and maybe play with her more.” Yoosung said and you nodded. “That’s right. There's nothing wrong with her health wise Ma’am, just give her some time. If she doesn’t start eating in the next few days then call me and I’ll prescribe a system cleaner for her, but just in case you should set up a follow up appointment with me.” You said pulling a card out from your lab coat pocket. “Thank you Doctor, I’ll be sure to buy her her prefered brand of dog food and schedule a follow up with you.” The woman said taking the card from you. Letting the woman out of the room you removed the paper from the patient bed and lied out a new one.

Throwing the paper and your gloves in the trash you turned to woosung who smiled at you. “I’ll just let my staff know I’m going to be in my office, then we can go and write up your contract.” You said picking up the phone and pressing the zero. “Attention staff, this is Dr. (Name), I am going to be in my office for the next few hours. In case of emergency contact me on my pager.” And with that being said you hung up and lead Yoosung to your office.

Opening your door you removed your lab coat and sat yourself in your office chair. “Okidoki Yoosung Kim, ignore the monkey cage in the corner of my office please.” You said snapping Yoosungs gaze from Leelas cage. “Let's get you an internship with my hospital.” You said as you opened your laptop. “Now, what did we agree to again?” You asked as you put on your reading glasses. “You offered a paid internship and to help me out with my studies.” He said and you nodded. “That I did Yoosung, that I did…” You trailed off as you found the contract you usually had for internships. “Now just let me put your accommodations on this and there we go.” You said as you turned your laptop around for Yoosung. “Read over it and let me know what you think, just so you know hours are adjustable and we will be studying right here in my office.” You said and once again Yoosung nodded. Looking up from the laptop screen Yoosung nodded at you and you then pressed print on the screen.

The whirring of your printer startled Yoosung, at which you laughed. “I think you’ll like working for me Yoosung. Who knows, maybe this could be your future place of work, as one of my doctors.” You said taking the papers from the printer and handing them to Yoosung. “That would be great!” Yoosung said happily. “BUT, you have to show me you want it Yoosung. Prove to me you have the potential to work in my hospital and the job is yours.” You said taking a pen from atop your desk. You handed it to Yoosung who then proceeded to sign the papers.

Taking the papers from Yoosung you quickly made a copy of them and gave Yoosung his own copy. “I will provide you with an ID badge, scrubs, a lab coat and a company credit card tomorrow.” You said taking out a camera. “Please stand in front of the wall to your left.” You said walking around the desk. “This is my favorite part when getting a new employee. Smile Yoosung!” You said as Yoosung laughed. Yoosung did as told and smiled at the camera as you took his ID photo.

Yoosung grinned and sat back down in his seat. Though his smile was quickly wiped off of his face when he remembered an upcoming RFA party he had to attend which would clash with his new schedule. “Why the long face Yoosung?” You asked noticing Yoosung’s concerned expression. “Well, I just remembered an event I have to attend next week.” He said nervously. “You see I’m part of the RFA and we’re going to be hosting a party on Friday to raise money for a homeless program.” Yoosung said nervously. “Well then you better be ready to represent myself and my organization to the best of your abilities.” You laughed. “In the contract with Jumin I agreed to attend future RFA parties. For what reason I don’t know but I did and you will be accompanying me to them along with my assistant Shion.” You said and Yoosung nodded. Shaking your head at his nerves you turned back to your camera to continue your work on his ID photo.

Taking the chip out of the camera you uploaded the photo to your computer and laughed. “Okidoki Yoosung Kim, I will see you tomorrow at four.” You said leaning over you desk and shaking Yoosung hand. “Thank you so much Dr. (Last Name)! You won't regret this!” Yoosung said as you lead him out of your office and through the lobby. “I know I won’t Yoosung, remember you start tomorrow at four.” You said waving at the ecstatic blonde. The door closed behind Yoosung and you walked back into your office to deal with the rest of your day.

~ ~ ~

Walking out to the stables you were ready to see your last patient of the day. Looking down at your charts you were going to be meeting with a woman who brought in her horse named Penny. “Why doesn’t the good doctor have a wedding band on her ring finger?” A voice asked when you entered the barn. “Well to be greeted like this I can tell this you are an acquaintance of my mother's.” You said looking up at the happy woman. “That I am. I just bought your mother's grooming parlor out in Ilsan.” She said and you nodded. “I wasn’t aware my mother was selling the parlor out in Ilsan.” You said walking over to the stable. “Well she didn’t want to, but I felt if she was losing it to someone who had a common interest she would feel better about losing it.” The woman said causing you to pause. “What do you mean she lost it?” You asked turning back to the horse. “You are her daughter, you should know. She couldn’t afford to keep the parlor in such an expensive part of Seoul.” She said nonchalant. This irked you.

If your mother was having financial struggles with one of her parlors she would have told you, right? Surely her pride wasn’t going to stop her from that, especially if it was her favorite parlor.

“I guess having a parlor in such an up class area wasn’t something she should have attempted with her being from such a rural area.”


	16. Chapter 16

Walking into your home you were greeted by the meowing, barking and screeching of your indoor pets and for once it wasn’t as relaxing as it should have been. It actually made you realize just how lonely your life was. Well, a patients owner made you realize that today more than anything. Not only that but the woman bought your mother's favorite parlor. She loved working on the animals that came into that parlor, said it made her feel like she was working on royalty with how well maintained they were.

“Hey (Name), welcome home!”

You looked up at Ayami who was walking in with a familiar English Long Hair in her arms. “I just finished feeding the animals and Gou is out back pulling weeds from your garden.” She said handing you Lord Tubbington. “Thank you Ayami, for all of your hard work I’m giving you two tomorrow off.” You said petting the cats head. “Really? Are you sure? With the amount of animals you have here (Name) I think you should reconsider.” She said with a chuckle. “Speak of yourself!” You laughed as Gou came in covered in dirt. “I’d love the day off, my hands need a break.” He complained taking off the gloves you gave him. “Then it’s settled, you two have tomorrow off.” You said taking your phone from your purse. “I’ll call Senji to come pick you up.” You said dialing your drivers work number.

After a few hours and a couple glasses of wine you round yourself in a drunken haze trying to place a bow on Leela who screeched at you in return. “Oh come on Leela, you never wear anything pretty.” You complained as she once again escaped your grip. You stumbled after her, tripping over your own discarded heels and landing on the floor near you couch. “Shit! Shit! Shit that hurt!” You groaned as your home phone went off.

Sitting up you walked to where your home phone was and picked it up. “Hello?” you asked looking down at your bare feet. “Hello, Dr. (Last Name)?” A voice asked from the other line. “Yes, this is she.” You said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “This is Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han’s assistant. Mr. Han want to know if you are available for lunch tomorrow to discuss further ideas for your ‘Cakes for Cats’ idea.” She said and you walked over to your purse. “Let me look at my schedule for tomorrow and see if I have anything scheduled for lunch.” You muttered digging through your cluttered purse for your agenda. There was a hum from the other line as you found your agenda a flipped to tomorrow's date. “Tomorrow I won’t be able to, I have a lunch meeting with my head veterinarian from another hospital.” You said looking down at the page. The was a small commotion before Jaehee spoke up again. “What about dinner? Are you free for dinner?” She asked with a sigh. “I am, though I cannot stay out too late due to my animals being left here alone.” You said taking out a pen. “That’s fine, dinner will only be an hour- Maybe two hours at most.” She said and you nodded. “Sounds great, where will we be having dinner at?” You asked readying your pen. Writing down the name and address you made sure to wish Jaehee a good night before hanging up your phone.

Tossing the phone onto the couch you ran a hand through your hair and sighed. As lonely as you feel you sure are a busy body. Maybe this is why you have so many animals? Three dogs, four cats, two horses and a chimpanzee aren't animals you’d expect a twenty twenty five year old woman to have. No you'd expect her to have children and a husband. Were you even happy with your life? Sure you had acquired your dream job and even made a name for yourself in the charity world but was this really what you wanted?

Shaking your head at the negative thoughts clouding you picked up your phone and called the only person you knew would understand what you were going through.. “Hello?” A woman's voice asked lazily. “Hey, can you come over?” You asked as Minxy rubbed her head again your hand. “Is something wrong?” She asked and you shook your head. “No nothing’s wrong, just feeling a bit lonely.” You said hoping she wouldn’t pick up on your saddened undertone. “Sure thing, I’ll be over in a bit.” She said before hanging up. You sighed, tossing your phone onto the couch while Minxy kept rubbing against your hand.

You picked up the spoiled Himalayan cat and laughed when she pawed your face. “Yeah, yeah Minxy I know you don’t like to see me in my moods.” You said rubbing her head. “I know what will make you feel better.” You said as she looked up at you. “How about I bring out Mister Mousey? Hm? You wanna play with Mister Mousey?” You asked as you walked to the kitchen. You made your way to the pantry with the cat food while remaining completely unaware of the other cats that had begun to follow you. Moving Minxy to your other hand you opened the pantry door and laughed when you heard the other cats meowing. “I know! I know!” You laughed as you reached in and grabbed Mister Mousey. “Here you go Minxy.” You said putting the mouse in her mouth.

You dropped Minxy into the floor before turning to retrieve the other toys for the cats. “Now, we have a squeaky tiger for Rin.” You said tossing the tommy cat his toy. “And a bell for Lord Tubbington.” You said shaking the toy at the English Long hair. “Go get it!” You said tossing the bell a little ways away. “And finally we have a feather string for Noii.” You said grabbing the bole of the feather string and shaking it at Noii. “You wanna play?” You asked letting the feather drop. “Does Noii wanna play?” You asked shaking the feather around. Noii hopped up onto his hind legs and started pawing after the rapidly moving feather.

“I see you’ve had plenty to drink.”

Startled you dropped the feather toy, unintentionally hitting Noii who hissed in return, and turned to see Shion standing in the doorway. “I might have, but it’s not like I can’t handle myself.” You said and Shion sighed. “You know, for someone who presents herself so confidently to the world, you sure are a hot mess.” She said walking in. “You need to talk to me. I get that you're feeling lonely but how lonely?” She asked and you shrugged. “I just felt a bit lonely. It’s not that big of a deal Shion lots of people feel lonely from time to time.” You said picking up the toy. “You have four cats, three dogs, a chimp, two foxes and two horses. How can you be lonely when your surrounded by animals who love you?” She asked and you shook your head. “It’s not the same as having human company Shion. I’m twenty five and i’m living alone. I have a huge home with a couple acres of land behind it and it’s too much. I try to keep myself busy and distracted but a patients owner just ripped a dose of reality into me.” You said closing the pantry. “And the reality of it is that I’m twenty five and single. I was almost married but you and I both know how that went.” You said biting your lip. “You know what (Name)! You need to get laid!” That was absolutely not what you wanted to hear.

You scoffed and turned away from your friend who they shook her head. “Well not just that but you need to get out there and meet someone! I have a friend who has been feeling lonely lately too, maybe you two can hit it off?” She asked and you scoffed. “Just hear me out. He’s our age and is an upcoming actor but, and hear me out, he’s a member of the RFA.” You sighed. “Just look at his picture he’s gorgeous!” She said taking out her phone. “See?” She said shoving [it](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c3/d3/40/c3d340e90f33b450246cd94e6d380c35.jpg) into your view. “What’s his name?” You asked while taking the phone from Shions hand. “His real name is Ryu Hyun but he prefers his acting name which is Zen.” She said and you hummed. “Well he’s attractive I’ll give you that.” You said handing her back her phone. “But that doesn’t cut it with me.” You said walking back to the living room. “What if you got to know him first? We’re going to be attending an RFA party on Friday so you’ll have a chance to meet him and chat a bit. I’ll even introduce you.” She said hopefully. “I guess I can go along with it but if he has as big of an ego as other actors I’ve met I will not even consider the thought.” You said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. “That’s not even a thing with Zen, it’s like he doesn’t even know he’s attractive.” She said sitting down next to you. Shion took the remote from your hand and proceeded to put on (Comedy Movie) which she knew was your favorite comedy.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Being a veterinary surgeon is great and all, until you show up to work hungover. You weren’t in the best of moods, with a splitting headache and your body feeling like you had been hit by a truck you could honestly say you felt like crap. You just wanted to crawl back into your bed and cuddle your cats, or your fox pups. Sadly life isn’t like that, and today you have a meeting with the head doctor at your second location to discuss the performances of the doctors as of late. You did not want to show up hungover to that.

 

So with a pair of sunglasses hiding your tired eyes, and your hair up in a messy ponytail, you walked right passed your employees who were wishing you a good morning and locked yourself in your office. “Good Morning Dr. (Last Name)!” You jumped at the sudden voice, nearly dropping your purse, and turned around to see Yoosung sitting in a chair, obviously startled by your scream. “Oh, good morning Yoosung, your pretty early.” You said looking down at your phone for the time. It was just before seven. “Well it’s Thursday so I didn’t have any classes to attend today. I figured I could come early.” He said offering you a smile. “That’s sweet of you Yoosung.” You said looking down at your desk. A sudden pain ran through your head and you walked around your desk to grab your advil. 

 

Opening your desk and picking up the apparently empty bottle of advil you sighed. You shook the bottle to confirm it was empty before tossing it into your trash bin. “Alrighty then Yoosung, first thing I want you to do for me today is take this money to the closest store that sells Advil and buy me a bottle.” You said picking up your wallet and handing Yoosung the money. “While your gone I’ll activate a company card in your name and have a list of duties for you to complete today.” You said as Yoosung nodded. “There should be more than enough money in there for Advil so feel free to get yourself an energy drink while your there, you’ll need it today.” You said and Yoosung nodded. With that Yoosung left the room and you took out your work agenda.

 

You have a follow up appointment with a cat you performed surgery on at eight, at nine you have to castrate a pig, at eleven you have to head over to your second hospital for your lunch meeting with Kamilia, and then after that your doing basic checkups and follow ups until four. Closing your agenda with a shrug you tossed it onto the desk before sitting in your chair. Your day seemed pretty simple, which was never good because on simple days something complicated always hits you when you least expect it. 

 

Sighing, you reached into your pocket and pulled out your dog shaped keychain. Leaning down you unlocked one of your desk drawers and grabbed the stack of debit cards you had for your company employees. 

 

Picking up your desk phone you held down the three and then pressed the phone to your ear. “BK Financial Group, this is Jisoo speaking.” The woman greeted. “Hello Jisoo this is (Name) (Last Name), my account number ends in four-nine-nine-six and my company is (Last Name) Luxury hospitals. I’m calling to activate a debit card and link it to my company’s finances.” You said looking down at the card you took out for Yoosung. “Of course, can I get the last four digits of the card you wish to activate as well as the security code?” She asked and you gave it to her. “Okidoki Miss (Last Name) your temporary pin will is nine-six-nine-eight and you will have three hours to call the number on the back of the card and activate a new pin.” She said and you nodded. “Alrighty then, thank you.” You said hanging up the phone and walking to your cupboard. Opening the door to your cupboard you picked out a lab coat and tossed it on over your clothes.

 

The door opened and in walked Yoosung who was holding out your Advil for you. “Oh thank you so much Yoosung.” You said taking the bottle from his hands. “It was no problem, here’s the change.” He said reaching into his jacket pocket for the change. “Keep it, it should be enough to keep you fed through the next week of school.” You said opening the bottle and taking out two tablets. “Really? Are you sure, it’s a lot.” He said looking down at the change. “Of course.” You said taking a water bottle from your office’s mini-fridge. Yoosung mumbled a small ‘thank you’ as he pocketed the change. “For the most part today you’ll be following me around the hospital today in order to get a feel for the environment, and you will be accompanying me to two of my meetings today, that way you get to know the kind of people I associate with.” You said handing Yoosung your agenda. “Let’s get to work Mr. Kim.” You said as Yoosung looked over the agenda. Taking the two tablets you felt slightly more confident about your attitude today.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Why would anyone want to do that to their pet?” 

 

Yoosung’s question was expected, you just didn’t expect him to seem so shaken by the fact that people would want that for their farm animal. “Well for the most part when keeping a pig as a pet, especially a teacup breed, people want the pig’s as a set. They just want the two, not a family of pigs.” You said as Yoosung nodded. “But why? I would think that people would want to breed them.” Yoosung said and you shrugged. “I don’t know, with the upper class it’s harder to tell.” You said and Yoosung once again nodded. “Let’s not think about what (Name) just did to that poor pig.” Shion quipped from her seat. “Yoosung, why do you want to be a veterinarian?” She asked and Yoosung smiled sadly. “Well, when I was younger my cousin’s dog died, her dog’s name was Sally. She was so upset over it but still thought it was God’s wishes and I just don’t want anyone else to feel that way.” He said honestly. “That’s why I was so happy that Miss (Name) offered me an internship. Lately I’ve been in a bit of a slump and I feel like her offer is what will get me out of it.” He said smiling at you. “Glad I can help Yoosung. As a future veterinarian you have to keep in mind not only the health of your patient but their happiness as well as their owners.” You said as you smiled back. “Of course! I’m going to work hard to make sure all of my patient’s are happy.” He said and you once again smiled at him. “You are going to make a great veterinarian Yoosung.” You said as the car came to a stop in front of your  [ second hospital ](http://www.tc-vet.com/) location. “Well, let's get this over with.” You said grabbing your purse and opening the door.

 

Stepping out your are greeted by various doctors going out for lunch while others are coming back from theirs. Walking towards the entrance of the building, nodding at the few people that greeted you along the way, you are greeted by a small commotion in the lobby. 

 

“I want to talk to the owner of the hospital now!”

 

“Sir you need to calm down.”

 

“No, I want my damn dog back! Now!”

 

Looking back at Yoosung who seemed confused you frowned. “I’m the owner of this hospital.” You said stepping forward. “Can I help you sir?” You asked walking up to the main desk.  [ The man ](http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evil-Anime-Guy.jpg) looked back at you, lit cigarette between his lips. “Yes you can. Is it normal for a hospital to steal a man’s dog?” He asked and you shook your head. “No sir it is not.” You said turning to the  [ boy ](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/me-kurokocchi-and-aidacchi-333/images/34140889/title/anime-guy-photo) behind the desk who looked irritated. “What’s going on here?” You asked as the boy handed you the man’s file. “He brought in a  [ pitbull ](http://www.infoperros.net/raza/pitbullterrieramericano/foto/690/) today, saying the pitbull was in pain. When we brought the pitbull back we asked why he had so many injuries and this jerk said that his dog was a fighting dog. As per protocol we separated the man from his dog and when he realized we weren’t giving this man his dog back he became angry.” The boy said and you nodded looking down at the pitbulls file. “Let’s see.” You said looking down at the listed injuries. A sense of disgust for the red headed man washed over you as you read down the list and finally you closed the file. 

 

Turning to the man with a glare you held up the file and spoke. “You, sir, are a disgusting human being! Pitbulls are one of the most loving breeds in the world and you tried to turn this one into a fighting machine! You should be ashamed to show your face in my facility.” You said slapping the file onto the countertop. “You know what? Keep the damn dog! I have more at home I can bet on you crazy bitch.” The man said walking away from you. You glared at his back as he left before finally turning to the boy. “Did he leave his address in the pit’s file?” You asked as the boy opened the file. “Yes we do, he lives in Daegu.” He said and you nodded. “Contact the nearest animal rescue group and send them to his address. I want all of his dog’s and any other pet he has brought here for a check up and then taken to my animal rescue sanctuary.” You said and the boy nodded. Turning back to Yoosung and Shion who, along with anyone else who was present, clapped for you.

 

“Dr. (Last Name).”

 

Turning around you saw the head doctor if your facility with the Pitbull in question on a cart, patched up and sleeping. “Lunch is canceled, talk to me while I double check on this pit.” You said walking up to the injured pitbull. “Yes ma’am.” She said as she wheeled the Pitbull into the next room. Whilst all of this took place Yoosung grinned down at his phone, watching the video he and other bystanders too of you giving the man what he deserved.

 

He was going to love interning for you.

 

The pitbull had a few injures due to fighting but nothing too serious. You sent her to your nearest animal sanctuary and had her put in physical therapy. So long as she completes the physical therapy she should be fine.

“So many pets!” 

You nodded at Yoosung’s statement as you and Shion lead him to your home. “Yup, (Name) has two horses, three dogs, four cats, two fox pups and a chimpanzee.” Shion said and you laughed. “Yeah, it could be a lot to handle sometimes.” You said with a shrug. “Really? Why not send them to your animal sanctuaries?” Yoosung suggested and Shion gasped. “Oh, no, you did not just ask her that!” She said looking over at you. “Oh calm down Shion.” You said shoving her shoulder. “While I have somewhat turned myself into a crazy animal lady, I could never part with my animals.” You said taking out your keys. You unlocked the door and let the two in.

Turning on the light you weren't surprised to find Lord Tubbington lounging on the couch. “Set your books up while I get some snacks.” You said walking to the kitchen. “Oh-Uh. I actually didn’t think we would be doing any studying today so I didn’t bring my textbooks or notes.” Yoosung said and you paused. “Well if you don’t have your notes then sit back and relax, it wo-” Shion was cut off by you tossing your purse on the couch. “Nope, We’re going to study.” You said walking to the kitchen. “How? He doesn't have any notes or textbooks on him.” Shion protested only for you to tap your head. “I’m an animal surgeon Shion, everything he will need to know is right here.” You said turning and walking towards the kitchen. And how is he going to take notes?” You heard shion groan as you opened your pantry. “There should be a pen and notepad somewhere in there.” You said pulling out a box of trail mix. 

“He can use that.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you sure that’s appropriate for dinner?” 

You nodded, looking at yourself in the reflection of the TV. “We’re going to a high-class five star restaurant Shion, be happy I found Yoosung and yourself something that fit.” You said fixing a curl in your hair. “I’m surprised you had a suit in the first place, let alone in my size.” Yoosung said looking at himself through his phone camera. “Go ahead and keep it Yoosung, it looks good on you.” You said walking over to where Yoosung stood. “Really? Are you sure?” Yoosung asked and you nodded. You ran your hand through his hair once more, making sure the hair spray held in his hair place before sending a text to Senji.

Looking back over at Yoosung a sense of relief washed over you. You were finally rid of that suit and all of the memories that were tied with it. 

~ ~ ~   
“Namjin if you don’t stop messing around your going to ruin your suit.” 

You laughed as you watched your lover stretch in awkward positions in front of a mirror. “No I won’t.” He said straightening up and walking over to you. “Here feel it.” He said taking your hand and placing it on his arm. “That’s Linen, feel’s nice huh?” Namjin said grinning down at you. You laughed and nodded. “It’s nice, but it won’t be if you ruin it so take it off so we can go pay for it.” You said tugging at the cuff of his suit. “Okay, since you want it off so bad.” Namjin laughed and began taking off his suit. “In the changing room you idiot!” You said as you pushed him towards the back area. You watched, somewhat amused as Namjin walked his way back to the changing room before. You took a seat on the chairs provided by the store for the guests and took out your phone to text Shion.

You: We found a suit!

Shion: Already? 0.0 You guys have only been looking  
for two days

You: Yeah but with the wedding being around the  
corner we can't really take our time :/

Shion: Okay, well I got my dress already so tomorrow  
we should go look for your wedding dress.

There was a tap on your shoulder and you looked up to see Namjin smiling down at you. “Hey you, you ready?” He asked as you stood up. “Yup, let’s go pay for that suit.” You said taking the suit from his hands. “I’m going to go shopping with Shion tomorrow for a wedding dress, is that okay?” You asked looking back at Namjin. “That’s fine. Around when will you be back? He asked and you shrugged. “Who knows, shopping with Shion could take all day.” You said causing Namjin to laugh. “Alright.” He said placing his hand on your him. “I love you (Name), I can’t wait for you to be Miss (Name) Park.” Namjin said as he kissed your temple. You grinned and looked up at your fiance.

“I love you too Namjin.” 

~ ~ ~

Taking a breath you turned back to Shion who gave you a look. “What?” You asked and she shrugged. “You zoned out a bit.” She said and you shrugged back. “Okay, well let’s get out to the gate. Senji should be here any minute to take us to the restaurant.” You said looking down at your purse. 

Taking out your keys you proceeded to walk the two out of your home and lock your door behind you. “Now listen Yoosung, I want you to take notes of what Mr. Han says, if it doesn’t sound important then it probably is.” You said tossing your keys into your purse. “Look out of key phrases like ‘therefore’ ‘perhaps’ and ‘furthermore’ when taking notes, you and Shion will both be taking notes for me so I’ll have double the information written. Also, give a little bow to the two we are meeting with, I understand you may be acquainted with them but you need to remember that this is business and I can absolutely be professional.” You said walking besides the two. “That doesn’t sound too bad, it’ll be like taking lecture notes in class.” Yoosung said with confidence. You nodded at Yoosung while Senji opened the gate for you all. 

The ride to the restaurant didn’t take long, well it didn’t seem like it was long. You and Shion kept on fussing over Yoosungs hair because said boy wouldn't stop running his fingers through it. To say he was nervous was an understatement but you were fairly happy he was nervous. If he was nervous he would pay more attention to your conversation and therefore get more accurate notes than Shion, who was use to this sort of thing.

Stepping out of the car you smiled at the valet who was attempting to take the keys from Senji. “No, no, he’s my driver. There's no need for a valet.” You said laughing at the angry look Senji was giving the man. The man nodded and walked over to the next car that pulled up. “Senji.” Shion laughed. “You seemed stressed.” She said and Senji shook his head. “No ma’am, I just don’t like the idea of someone else driving the car around.” He said as Yoosung stepped out. “Have a nice night you three, just message me when you are ready to go home Miss (Last Name).” He said walking around to the front of the car. “Of course, we shouldn’t be more than a few hour’s.” You said as he got into the car. You waved goodbye as the car drove off into the busy streets of Seoul. 

Turning to the two your weren’t surprised at the looks Yoosung seemed to send every girl that looked his way. It was a look of confusion. While you and Shion made Yoosung look like he was an idol, he simply wasn't aware of it. Therefore he was getting some pretty coy looks from various women who walked by.

You patted Yoosung on the back while you lead the two inside. “Why are they making those faces?” Yoosung asked as you all walked in. “Who knows.” You and Shion said with a knowing smirk. Walking up to the podium, you nearly laughed at the look the young waitress was giving Yoosung. “Table for J. Han.” You said gaining the girls attention. “Are you serious?” She asked in disbelief. “Man. You two sure are lucky.” She muttered as she grabbed a few menus and lead the three of you through the VIP area. 

You spotted Jumin and Jaehee almost immediately and waved at the two who smiled and waved back. “Hello Mr. Han.” You said as you all bowed. “Hello Miss (Last Name), I didn’t expect you to being an intern to our meeting.” Jumin said leaning over and shaking your hand. “Well the boy is planning to become a veterinarian and has a very promising future in my my hospital so I figured he should get used to meetings with powerful people.” You said sitting down at the table. “You look very handsome Yoosung.” Jaehee said and Yoosung smiled.

“Thank you, it took a lot of work.”


	19. Chapter 19

Picking a seat and sitting down you smiled over at Jumin and Jaehee who then smiled back. “Feel free to order anything you want, my treat.” Jumin said and Shion and Yoosung sat on either side of you. “Thank you, that’s rather generous.” You said picking up the menu that was placed in front of you. Thanking the waitress you skimmed the menu before setting it back down. “Decide on something?” Jumin asked and you nodded. “I tend to get the same thing when I come here, their Shrimp Alfredo is amazing.” You said patting the menu. “I agree, although I do prefer the Kimchi here with a small side salad.” Jumin said and Yoosung grinned. “I have to agree with Jumin, the Kimchi here is fantastic.” Yoosung said and you smiled. Picking up your menu again to look over the salads.

When the waitress came around for the orders you ended up sticking to the Shrimp Alfredo with a side salad and an iced tea. Jumin had ordered an extra plate of Galbi for Jihyun who would be joining you all for dinner. You watched as Yoosung and Jaehee shared a conversation, mostly pertaining to Yoosung’s college life and social life.

“So, Yoosung, how do you like interning for Doctor (Name) so far?” 

Jumin looked at Yoosung while he waited for an answer to his question. “It’s fantastic! In the little time I’ve know Miss (Name) I can tell she cares about all of the animals that come into her hospital, whether she sees them or not.” Yoosung said and you smiled. “I’d expect as much, you don’t get the kind of record and success she has if you don’t seriously care about the animals you see.” Jaehee said nodding at Yoosung who smiled. “Yeah, there was a situation earlier with a man who brought in a pitbull and the staff.” Yoosung said as you sat your hand on his shoulder. “I doubt Jumin wants to hear about such a disgraceful man before he eat’s, he may lose his appetite.” You said and Yoosung nodded. “That’s a story for another time then.” Yoosung said as you saw Jihyun walk up to your table.

You smiled at the man who smiled back and gave you hand a kiss. “Very nice to see you again Doctor (Name), you as well Shion and Yoosung.” Jihyun said as Yoosung looked down at his hands. “Hello V.” Yoosung said not looking up. You read the situation as quick as it happened, there was obviously going to be some tension between the two. “Well, since Jihyun is here, why not tell me why you wanted to have dinner tonight Jumin.” You said looking at the clock on the wall. “Right, well as you know the ‘Cakes for Cat’s’ project is going to be put underway and I wanted to know if you might have other feline candidates for the project.” Jumin said and you couldn’t help the glare you sent his way. “Are you trying to say you don’t like Lord Tubbington?” You asked and Jumin shook his head. “No, I’m simply saying for advertising that we should have more than two cats.” He said and you nodded. “Well you should have opened with that. Yes I do have other cat’s we can use for advertising, I have several pet sanctuaries can pick from if you are not satisfied with the ones I pick.” You said as Jaehee took down some notes. You heard rustling beside you and knew Yoosung had started taking notes. 

“Foods here.” A voice quipped as a cart was rolled up to your table. “Let’s talk about that after dinner.” Jihyun said and you nodded. It was silent, aside from the occasional scrape and klink, as the waitress handed everyone their plates and drinks. You looked around, everyone already eating their meal except for Yoosung who just picked at his plate. “Yoosung.” You said gaining his attention. “Follow me, there's something I want you to see.” You said removing the napkin from your lap. You stood and Yoosung followed you out of the restaurant.

Stepping onto the sidewalk you turned to Yoosung who looked guilty. “Is something bothering you? You seem upset at Jihyun’s presence.” You said and Yoosung shook his head. “It’s nothing, really. It’s just due to some history with him it’s hard for me to trust him.” He said frowning. “I see, you don’t have to tell me what happened between you and Jihyun but if it’s going to be a problem Yoosung maybe you should go home.” You said looking down at your phone. “I can call Senji to come...” You trailed off as you heard Yoosung sniffle. “No, it’s fine, I can be professional. Please don’t send me home.” He begged as you frowned. “Yoosung there's no need to tear up, it was just a suggestion. If you do stay I expect you to try and show respect to our adjoining party, that includes Jihyun, okay?” You asked and Yoosung nodded. “Okay, go wet your face in the bathroom and then come back to the table when your ready.” You said giving Yoosung a hug. “Thank you Miss (Name), I won’t be long.” Yoosung said as you walked back into the restaurant. You and Yoosung parted ways, you going to the dining area him to the bathroom.

Returning to your seat you ignored the looks the rest of the group gave you. “Where did Yoosung go?” Shion asked looking at you. “He had to use the bathroom.” You said taking a bite of your food. 

Everyone nodded and upon Yoosungs return everything returned to normal. Yoosung seemed much more relaxed and began to eat his food and make conversation again. You squeezed his shoulder everytime he seemed to tense and tried your best as his mentor to make this evening easier for him.

When dinner was over the table was cleaned off and the bill was handled. “Now, for what I wanted to discuss earlier.” Jumin said looking over at you. “I wanted to discuss advertising, location and the creation of the pastries we would be offering for the cats.” He said and you nodded, digging into your purse for the flashdrive you had for jumin. “This has all of my notes, appointment information, project contacts, nutritionists from Royal Canin- both local and international. This is everything i've done so far.” You said handing the flashdrive to Jumin who pocketed it. “Right, well we can’t have a restaurant without a proper location so I suggest somewhere in a metropolitan area. Not necessarily Seoul but preferably somewhere populated such as Busan or Daejon.” He said as Jaehee pulled out some photos from a folder she was holding.

She handed you the photos and you passed each down for Yoosung and Shion to look at. The first store you looked at looked fairly run down but with enough work it could be fairly decent. The second one had a bit more of a modern taste to it but it seemed more suited for clothing than pastry. The third however you were more satisfied with, a small paint job this could work as a cat cafe. The photos were passed back to you who then passed them back to Jumin. “The third is my best preference, where is it located?” You asked as Jumin looked into his file. “Busan, though the area it’s located in isn’t heavily populated my specialists felt our business could thrive there if we approach the area correctly.” He said and you nodded in agreement. “That work’s, I wouldn’t want the area overpopulated because the store might be hard to manage and I’d rather not overwhelm my staff.” You said as Jumin nodded. “Now that that’s out of the way we have more to discuss.” Jumin nodded to Jihyun who then turned to you.

“Let it be known that I am a photographer.” He said and you once again nodded. “Jumin usually hires me for promotion photos for any project he works on, which is why I am a part of this meeting. Now do you have any problems with me being your photographer?” He asked and you shook your head no. “Good, Jumin wants to take photos of you and your cat’s for the cafe as well as the cat’s individually for promotion photos.” He said and you looked to Jumin. “Will you not be participating in these photos Jumin?” You asked and Jumin shook his head. “I find it better that a woman be in the promotion photos, as it might attract more males to the cafe.” He said and you faltered. “I mean offence here, it’s just a fact that having an attractive woman to promote a business will attract more men.” He said and you involuntarily blushed. “I suppose I see where your coming from, but why not use a model?” You asked and Jumin shook his head. “Seeing as you are around animals all the time I find that the photos with animals are more natural with you than with models. You seem more relaxed around them while a model would seem more rigid and posed.” He said and you shrugged. There was no argument there, you did feel more natural with animals.

As the evening went on you got more figured out concerning the cafe and even re organized your schedule in order to move ahead with the idea. In the end you agreed to talk about where and when to take the photo’s the day after the RFA party. You also decided to go with Jumin to meet with the nutritionist in France when he schedules it, leaving Shion and Yoosung to care for your home. While it was Jumin’s Idea for both of you to go you didn’t find it necessary. Jumin said both of you should be present for the first meeting but in all honesty you agreed to go just to get away from your hectic work life and while this trip was a business trip you still felt it would be nice. You figured you could book a few night at whatever hotel you were to be staying at and maybe do some sightseeing.


	20. Chapter 20

You've never been so relieved to take off your shoes. No longer minding the silence that bothered you yesterday, you walked into your large home and lied yourself down on your couch. Your cat’s welcomed you home in a way that comforted you. The yipping of your fox pup’s from upstairs was heard as well as Leela’s screeching. 

 

Checking the clock on your phone you figured you should feed the animal’s before you go to sleep. Standing from the bed you stood, turning on the TV for background noise you made your way to the kitchen. Opening the pantry you stored your animal food in you quickly filled the cat bowls first and then proceeded upstairs to feel Leela and the fox pups, who you then realized didn’t have any names.

 

Looking down at the pups who ate the soft dog food you served them you contemplated whether you wanted to name them or not. “I should at least name one of you,” You uttered picking one of the pups up from the floor. “It would be rude to have you here and not have anything to call you.” You said as the pup licked it’s mouth clean. “But, as sad as it is, I know I can’t keep you both.” You said looking at the other pup. Setting the pup down you decided to deal with the question of who to keep another time.

 

Walking back down stairs you realized you would have to carry two full buckets of horse feed out to the horses all on your own. Walking into the kitchen you looked at the bag of horse feed sitting on the ground and sighed. Lifting the feed onto the counter was probably the worst part, seeing as it was a fifty pound bag. You filled two large buckets with feed and then walked out to feed your horses. Once the horses were fed you checked their shoes and made sure their stables were closed securely.

 

Stepping back into your home you were alerted by the sound of your phone going off and rushed back to the living room to see who was calling you. Unsurprisingly it was Shion, probably wanting to go over how tonight went. 

 

You pressed accept and held the phone up to your ear. “Hello?” You asked as you watched Minxy rub herself against the couch. “Hey, I just wanted to remind you, you have a field trip to attend tomorrow, Yosei Academy for the disabled.” She said and you nodded. “Yeah I know, Twelve O’clock on the dot.” You said as you set yourself on the couch. “Okay good, and listen, I noticed Yoosung was a bit tense at dinner, maybe we should hold off on taking him to meetings?” She said and you shook your head. “I want Yoosung to attend more meetings so that he gets a better idea of how we communicate with outside companies and learn to negotiate instead of rolling over for a deal.” You said as you watched Lord Tubbington roll on the carpet. “Negotiate? (Name) there was no negotiating at the dinner tonight, you and Jumin just talked over advertising and location.” She said and you nodded. “Yeah but I didn’t say he learned those things tonight.” You said and Shion scoffed. “Yeah, yeah. Well, it’s getting late (Name), I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember we’re going to be at the hospital in Daegu in the morning before heading to the sanctuary.” She said and you nodded. “Got it, does Yoosung have class tomorrow?” You asked and listened as Shion schuffed around. “Yes but he should be joining us around two, by then you should be wrapping up with the Yosei kids.” She said and you hummed in response. “Alrighty, good night Shion.” You said as you hung up your phone. A yawn escaped your mouth as you stood a stretched and you stood to lock up your home and then go to bed.

 

Locking up the front door and making sure your keys were not in the lock, because yes that does happen, you turned around and walked to the back door to make sure you locked it. “Alright guys, lights out.” You said as you turned off the lights and made your way up the stairs. Opening the door to your room you walked into your room and connected your phone to the charger. Deciding you’d rather not sleep in your dinner clothes you changed into some pajamas and washed your face of the makeup you applied earlier in the evening.

 

Laying in your bed you smiled at the thought of your busy schedule tomorrow. Five hours making your rounds at the hospital, a quick half hour lunch, teaching kids how to properly care for their pets, going home to change and then going to the RFA party and possibly giving Shion’s friend a chance. Yup a very busy day indeed. BUT. You were going to be able to work with children. Hopefully you could teach them to better care for their pet’s and gain a better understanding of just how important it is to treat them right.

 

_ Ping! _

 

Your head shot up from your pillow at the sound of your phone going off and you groaned. As much as you wanted to ignore the notification you felt it could be something important, so you got up to check it. Picking up your phone you turned on the screen and checked your notifications.

 

_ 707 has invited you to join their RFA messenger. _

 

_     Accept or Decline _

 

_ (8:46) _

 

You hummed as you read the notification and decided you should ask Jumin about the offer. It was nearly ten, but you did have a time limit. Hopefully he was still awake. Leaving the notification open you opened the contacts app and scrolled down to Jumin’s phone number. Pressing the call number you waited a moment before the line was picked up. “Jumin Han speaking.” You nearly laughed at the greeting. “Jumin this is Doctor (Last Name), I hate to bother you so late but I have a question.” You said and Jumin hummed. “Your not bothering me, go ahead and ask your question.” He said lightly. “Well I got an invitation to an RFA messenger and I was wondering if you would know if there was such a thing. It was sent by some Seven-zero-seven.” You said and jumin hummed again. “Yes we do have a private messenger. V and I decided that if your going to be an associate of the RFA and possible member we should invite you to our messenger. It’s your choice, it’s not mandatory unless your an actual member of the association.” He said and you nodded. “Okay then. Well I suppose I should accept it then, it would give me a better idea of your association.” You said as you felt your phone vibrate in your hand. “Okay then, thank you Jumin. Have a good night.” You said as you checked the screen. You had three minutes to accept the invitation. “Your welcome Doctor (Last name), you have a good night as well.” He said before the line went dead. Exiting your contacts you’re opened the invitation and pressed accept. You watched as the app began to download and decided to let it download while you slept. You turned off your phone screen and proceeded to crawl back into bed. 

 

This morning, unlike usual mornings, went by very smoothly. You woke up feeling refreshed and energized. You wasted no time going down to the kitchen and preparing waffles for yourself and Shion in the waffle maker you hardly ever used. Placing her plate in the microwave you started a pot of coffee and went back upstairs to get dressed for your work day and take care of your hygiene. You decided to wear a  [ shirt ](https://www.jlawcreations.com/images/detailed/1/Give_Me_All_The_Dogs.jpg) Shion gave you for your birthday and a pair of jeans for the day. Throwing your hair into a ponytail you then made your way to your phone. Seeing that the app downloaded you quickly tossed it into your purse and threw on your boots.

 

“(Name)?”

 

You grinned as you threw your purse over your shoulder and walked out of your room. “I’m up.” You said waving at Shion. “Well look at you, up before I got here for once.” She teased and you laughed. “Yeah, and I’m in a good mood.” You said with a shrug. “Well look at that, I’ll make us something to eat real quick and then we’ll head out.” She said walking towards the kitchen. “No need, I made us waffles.” You said as you followed her into the kitchen. “Who are you and what have you done with my boss?” She asked and you shook your head. Sitting down across from Shion why was eating her waffles you smiled.

 

“Today’s gonna be a good day, I can feel it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 20 is up!


	21. Chapter 21

Your morning was going by at a good pace and you were still in a good mood. So far today you had taken care of about seven animals which consisted of three cats two dogs and a pair of parakeets. Well you were wrapping up the the parakeets. 

 

You took off your gloves and smiled down at the freshly wrapped wing. “Okay, like I said earlier this is a sprain so he won't be flying again for about two to four weeks. Until then I suggest you buy them separate cages because just as in humans, the young do not get along with the old.” You said turning to the  [ man ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/50/b9/2d/50b92dd915f5c375f686a5b4cbdddb1c--sexy-guys-anime-sexy.jpg) who had brought in the parakeets. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to buy one on the way home.” He said as you placed the bird back in it’s cage. “Until then use this rag to keep them from seeing one another, I don’t want to see you bring them in again today.” You said taking a long hand towel out from the cabinet under the sink. “Will do.” He said taking the rag and turning towards the cage. “Alright, you can schedule a follow-up appointment at the front desk, you are free to go.” You said as you waved the birds goodbye. Handing the man a pack of bird seed from your pocket your turned around, ready to get to your next patient.

 

Stepping out into the hallway you walked to the front desk and smiled at your  [ receptionist ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/f0/1c/a4/f01ca40f0082cd239b86279daaf83300--face-drawings-pencil-drawings.jpg) . “Good morning Doctor (Name), how are you today?” She asked as she turned away from her computer. “I’m doing pretty good, how about yourself Scherie?” You asked as you leaned against the counter. “I’m doing good, thank you for asking.” She said with a smile. “That’s good, is there anything for me yet? I didn’t hear my pager go off.” You asked and she nodded. “Yes, this one is a bit complicated.” She said as she grabbed the file. “How so?” You asked as you took the file from her. “It’s a snake.” She said and you nodded. “Alrighty, I’ll head right over.” You said as you walked to the assigned room. Looking at the digital clock that was on the wall you took into account that you had another hour before you had to head over to your rescue sanctuary and felt that maybe you could get a bite to eat after you took care of this snake. 

 

While most people wouldn’t suspect, you did get nervous around snakes. It’s not that you found them creepy, you had mixed feelings about them actually. Sometimes they were cute and beautiful, other times they were big and menacing. It really depended on which breed of snake you were dealing with. For example you absolutely loved  [ High White Albino Black And White Cal-King ](http://southerncaliforniakingsnakes.weebly.com/uploads/7/8/8/1/7881947/16806865-1846725848935719-9221844355822607575-n_orig.jpg) but, sadly for you, you were dealing with  [ Scaleless Everglades Rat Snake ](https://www.xyzreptiles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Scaleless-Everglads-Rat-Snake.jpg) and they were known for being easily irritable and their bites stung. You're gonna need a nurse.

 

You knocked twice on the door before opening it and poking your head in. “Hello, I’m doctor (Last Name) and I will be helping you today.” You said as the  [ woman ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/4d/cf/0c/4dcf0c71f33b00675a8478d91bd5d711--anime-illustration-manga-anime.jpg) adjusted the blanket over her tub. “Hello I’m Lori, can you help us? She put out a clutch three before giving up and she still had two left inside of her.” Lori said as you walked over and removed the blanket. You bit your lip as you popped open the lid to inspect the snake.

 

You could see almost immediately that the snake was exhausted. She wasn’t readying herself to attack you or slithering around angrily in her tub, she just lied there, barely giving you any attention. She must have been like this for a while so your going to have to do this as quickly as possible.

 

You nodded to yourself as you walked over to the glove box and pulled out two latex gloves. “Okay, do you know roughly when she became egg bound?” You asked as you pressed a button on your pager. “Um, not ma’am. I just found her like this when I woke up and brought her here right away.” She said and you nodded. “Good, I’ll have a nurse come in to help me and we will get that first egg out. We will then give her a minute to rest and then work the second egg out.” You said as you opened a drawer. “Okay, will she be okay?” She asked and you nodded. “She will but the eggs may not be good anymore.” You said and she sighed. “That’s fine, as long as she comes out okay.” She said and you hummed in agreement. Turning back to the drawer you reached in and pulled out a sterilized probe for the snake. 

 

There was a knock on the door and you looked back to see  [ Viola ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/ae/c1/64/aec164b75ee36df046c0d12c650b7fac.jpg) step into the room. “Good morning doctor, you needed assistance?” She asked and you nodded. “This snake is egg bound, I need you to hold the upper half while I massage the egg out.” You said as you pointed to the thicker set of gloves. “Grab a pair of wrangler gloves. She’s exhausted but there may be some biting.” You warned and Viola nodded. You waited as Viola pulled on her gloves and then turned to the snake who was still still.

 

Viola walked over to the head of the snake and picked her up, being careful not to grip her too tightly because for this to work you needed the snake to be relaxed. “Okay, step back please.” You said as you picked up the probe and the but of the snake. Lori stepped back, watching as you held the but of her snake horisontally. You placed your thumb and index fingers at the but of the egg and then stuck the probe into the vent. You then began to massage the egg out while circling around the vent with the probe and watched as the egg came right out. “Okay Viola that’s one, how is she up there?” You asked as you held the fresh egg in your hand. “She’s doing good, not biting so she might be a bit too exhausted.” She said and you nodded. “Alrighty, We’ll let her rest for now, but the other egg is a bit too far into her so we’ll giver her a couple hours to try and pass that.” You said placing the probe into a bin. “We’ll sit you in one of our upstairs rooms, they have TV’s to entertain our guests while we wait.” You said removing your gloves. Viola wrapped things up with Lori and you had her show her upstairs.

 

You made your way to your office, intending to grab your purse and walk to the nearest fast food restaurant. You pushed open your door and stripped off your lab coat. Walking over to your desk you dropped your lab coat on your chair and turned on your sleeping computer to see you had two new Emails. One from Yoosung, one from Jumin. You opened Yoosung’s first.

 

Name:  [ K.Yoosung@SKY.BD.SK ](mailto:K.Yoosung@SKY.BD.SK)

Subject: Early Arrival.

Dear Doctor (Last Name),

My last class was canceled for the day so I will be arriving at the rescue sanctuary earlier than expected.

Nodding at the informational Email you then opened the Email from Jumin.

 

Name:  [ JHan@CN.IN ](mailto:JHan@CN.IN) .BS

Subject: RFA Party.

Dear (Name), 

I will be sending a car to pick you up at five O’clock to bring you to the gala building. Dinner will be served at six and the entertainment will begin at six thirty.

 

You nodded looking down at your purse before picking it up and grabbing your phone. Checking the time again you found you had only twenty minutes to eat and decided to have Yoosung pick you up a snack on his way to the sanctuary. Sitting down in your chair you quickly sent Yoosung a message and leaned back in your chair.  You were still in a good mood, not as energized but felt you had enough energy to go through the files you were falling behind on. Taking your reading glasses out of your drawer, you placed them on your face and then proceeded to read through the performance reports of your employees.

 

_ Tap. Tap. _

 

“Yes?” You asked looking up from your papers. “Hi Doctor (Name), the car is here to take you to the rescue sanctuary.” Viola said as she poked her head into your office. “Okay, thank you Viola.” You said as you placed a marker on your papers. Viola nodded and stepped out of your office.

 

You tossed your papers into your purse and made sure to shut down your work computer. Grabbing your keys and lab coat you walked out the door. “Viola?” You called as you saw said nurse at the receptionists table. “Yes doctor?” She asked as you locked your door. “Make sure Doctor Wong checks up on the egg bound snake in an hour.” You said as you walked towards the exit. “Yes ma’am.” She said as you stepped out the door. Finding the car right in the front of the entrance you quickly hopped in and were on your way.


	22. Chapter 22

“I have to say Doctor (Name) you are great with kids.”

 

You smiled at Yoosung’s comment. “Well if I’m ever to have any of my own I better be.” You said as you opened the door to your home. “Okay (Name) We have a couple hours to get ready so here's the plan. Yoosung you go get changed and I’ll help you study your Med. Terminology while (Name) takes a shower because she smells like a dog.” Shion said and you glared. “I realize that Shion you don’t need to rub it in.” You said as Yoosung and Shion made faces at you. “Okay. Okay. I’m going.” You said as you made your way up the stairs. “Yoosung I want you working on your Medical Terminology terms while I’m in the shower. Shion knows the password for my computer so get on McGraw Hill and get to it.” You called as you got up stairs. “Yes Ma’am!” Yoosung said as you opened the door to your room.

 

Stepping into your room you tossed your purse onto the dresser and plugged your phone into the charger. You then walked over to your closet you pulled out your  [ dress ](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-13-C5-rBVaI1m7jYqAQyhUAAM7qX3_v5U020.jpg/evening-dress-2017-elegant-black-boat-neck.jpg) and shoes for the night. Walking over to your drawer to get some underwear you were disturbed by your phone going off. You groaned, pulling out a matching set, before walking over to your phone.

 

Picking up your phone you quickly answered it and held it to your ear. “Hello?” You asked. “Good afternoon Doctor (Last Name), this is Jaehee Kang calling on behalf of Mr. Han.” Jaehee said and you nodded. “Hello Jaehee. Is something the matter?” You asked looking at your door. “Mr. Han just wanted to remind you that he was sending a car for you.” She said and you nodded. “Yes I know, Five O’clock. We will be ready.” You said and Jaehee hummed. “Okay. We will see you this evening.” Jaehee said before hanging up. You closed the application and sat it back down to charge.

 

You then walked over to your bathroom ready to scrub yourself free of the ‘dog smell’ Shion so nicely pointed out.

 

Meanwhile Yoosung stared at the screen, he had his McGraw Hill pulled up but at the moment his mind went blank. He knew the meaning, he knew it was somewhere in his head but the longer he stared at the screen the more confused he made himself.

 

“Dry.”

 

Yoosung looked up at Shion who was looking down at the screen. “The prefix Xer- or Xero- means dry or dryness.” Shion said as she placed the physical flash card in the pile for Yoosung to study over the weekend. “Thank you Shion, that was making me frustrated.” Yoosung laughed as he skipped the term. “Remember Yoosung, if you can’t figure it out in ten seconds go with your first guess.” Shion said as she searched her deck for the word that was now on the screen.

 

You had set Yoosung up with a study schedule. One hour flash cards everyday, taking out the ones Yoosung had trouble with and making him write out the term along with its meaning ten times. He also had to say it and spell it aloud as he read.

 

Looking down at the computer screen Shion smiled as Yoosung selected the correct answer. “Your getting better at this.” She commented and Yoosung smiled. “Well I need to get better at this. Finals are gonna be coming up soon and if I’m gonna pass the class I need to get a ninety five percent or better.” He said with a nod. “Well, if you keep studying I believe you can do it.” Shion said as she pet down Yoosung’s hair. Yoosung smiled again before returning his attention to the new term on the screen.

 

Yoosung tried to concentrate on his work, he really did but he couldn’t seem to keep his mind off of the kennel worker he met earlier. Her name was  [ Park Hyunjae ](http://ekladata.com/TgOfLcXop4emPDVdnirMOlbmd-s.png) and she was absolutely gorgeous. She was so easy to talk to, she was funny and even played LOLOL too! They exchanged user ID’s and phone numbers and Yoosung was just itching to text her.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

 

Yoosung visibly paled and Shion laughed. “You're so obvious.” She said as she sat down on the couch. “Is it Seomin? No she was barely there…” Shion trailed off as she thought of all the girls Yoosung could have met today. “Is it Linalee?” She asked turning her head towards Yoosung who shook his head. “It’s nothing, just trying to figure out the definition to…” Yoosung looked at the screen. “Melano-” He said and Shion rolled her eyes. “Right, because the answer is suddenly gonna come out of (Name)’s wall.” Shion teased. “I’m going to go with the best bet and say its Youngjae.” Shion said and Yoosung let out a startled yelp. “Ahah! I knew it was someone from the sanctuary!” She said getting up from the couch. “You know she attends a community college near your university.” Shion said as footsteps were heard. 

 

The doctor stepped out of the stairs adjusting the skirt on the dress as she did. “Who does?” (Name) asked as she entered the room. “Hyunjae, I told you he would find one of the girls attractive.” Shion said and (Name) laughed. “Well she is very friendly.” (Name) said looking over at a blushing Yoosung. “How many did you get wrong?” She asked and Yoosung smiled. “Seven, which I think is pretty good seeing as it’s out of thirty. That’s like three fourths correct.” Shion said and (Name) smiled. “Good, go get ready Yoosung.” You said before turning her attention back to Yoosung. Said blonde grabbed his suit which was hanging on the entertainment centre and made his way out of the room.

 

(Name) watched as Yoosung walked to the bathroom and then turned to Shion. “While I’ve been to charity parties before I have to say I’m very excited about attending an RFA party. Hopefully these parties aren’t different from the usual event I attend.” You said as Shion grabbed her dress. “They shouldn't be too different, maybe a bit more upper-upper class but they're still human.” Shion said as she walked around the couch. “I’ll be back.” She called as she disappeared up the stairs. Nodding to yourself you took out your phone and decided to finally set up your RFA user account. Deciding to use your actual name instead of TheDoc you were happy to see a chatroom pull up. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

RFA Chatroom

 

Zen: I’m almost ready ;)

 

Zen:  [ Photo ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c3/d3/40/c3d340e90f33b450246cd94e6d380c35.jpg)

 

Jaehee: You look incredible as always Zen. 

 

Jumin: Where is your jacket?

 

Yoosung: Hi Doctor (Name)!

~ ~ ~ 

 

You laughed and sent back a reply. You heard a ping go off on your phone and looked to see a message from Jumin on the messenger. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jumin: Hello (Name) I hope your having a nice evening

 

Jumin:  [ Emoji ](http://pa1.narvii.com/6553/a57ef338a45874c3875216d7f18b896fae27866f_00.gif)

~ ~ ~

 

You laughed at the emoji that looked exactly like Jumin. “That’s cute.” You mumbled as you typed back a reply.

 

~ ~ ~

 

You: I am, actually we’re almost ready to head out.

 

Jumin: That’s great, Jaehee and I will be ready to greet you upon your arrival.

~ ~ ~

 

You smiled down at your phone hearing as footsteps were heard from the stairs. “So when will the car be here?” Shion asked as she walked in. “Five, we have about fifteen minutes.” You said as you replied to Jumin. “Who are you talking to?” She asked as she leaned over the couch. “Jumin, he and Jaehee will be greeting us at the Gala.” You said. “You let out a yelp as she snached your phone from your hand. “No! No! NO!” She said turning as she did something on your phone. “What?” You said getting up. “(Name) I already set you up with Zen for the night, you can’t ditch him for your hot business partner.” Shion said and you rolled your eyes. “I’m not ditching Zen, Jumin is just escoriting us in.” You said matter of factly. Shion rolled her eyes at you. 

 

You glared as you phone went off and watched as Shion read it. “Car’s here.” She said picking up her purse. “Come on Yoosung!” You called as Shion tossed you your phone. “I’m ready!” Yoosung said as he rushed out fixing his  [ hair ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSpCNblb1rSxvb2gNGGsETzzFljuRr_pidI0_hhE9WfA0WgA34gpw) . “Down the middle?” Shion asked while you grinned. “How did you learn to do that with your hair? Get it all fluffy and soft?” Shion asked with a laugh. “I watched a couple videos…” Yoosung said sheepishly. “Well nevermind that, let’s go.” You said as you grabbed your handbag and keys. You lead the two out and locked the door behind you.


	23. Chapter 23

You stared out the window, watching the shapes and colors that passed as you were driven into the city. The car was quiet, but very high class. The car came with complimentary champagne and horderves. You looked away from the window and saw that the other two were doing their own thing on their phones. Every once in a while there would a a cough or a sigh but otherwise it was comfortable silence. 

 

The intercom buzzed and you looked to see the light was green. “We’re them minutes from the gala Doctor (Last Name).” The driver’s voice of the driver said through the intercom. You leaned over and pressed the button on the intercom. “Thank you Driver Kim.” You said before taking your finger off the button. You leaned back and looked out the window watching as the scenery began to change drastically. 

 

The middle class comes turned into upper class homes and from upper class homes to small mansions and condos. “How come you don’t live in homes like these Miss (Name)?” Yoosung asked as he looked around at the houses. “These houses don’t hold a candle to mine. I have three acres of land where I can ride my horses and my house was customized to fit the pets I own.” You said looking back at Yoosung. “You can’t even fit one stable in these backyards, my horses would be crammed with my dogs.” You said and Yoosung nodded in understanding. Turning back to the window you saw a young upper class couple pushing a stroller and smiled.

 

You like to think maybe one day you’ll meet the man who can give you that but would it ever happen? Are you too successful for a family? No, once you settle down you’ll be able to stick with surgery and management and that should give you enough time to mother your children. Your hospitals have more than enough doctors and surgeons to cover what you wouldn’t be able to.

 

You felt the car pull into the driveway and looked up at the  [ gala building ](https://dehayf5mhw1h7.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/sites/204/2017/05/02131125/tmp9b575ca7-5cca-4b0e-a111-7769c92fbbdc.jpg) . “Wow! Addeline really went all out!” Yoosung said as he looked up at the building. While the building itself was glorious your attention was stolen by the large crowd of reporters in front of the steps leading into the building. “Well that’s a large crowd.” Shion said as she looked out the window. “Yeah, it's a lot larger than usual.” Yoosung said as your car pulled up to the crowd. Your attention was stolen  as Jumin walked down the steps but was quickly thrown back to the press as they began shouting for his attention. 

 

Driver Kim opened the door and offered a smile as Jumin walked up to the car. “I hope you have a wonderful night Doctor (Last Name).” Driver Kim said as Jumin helped you out of the car. “Thank you Driver Kim, same to you.” You said as Shion and Yoosung stepped out behind you. Jumin offered you his arm and you placed your arm around his.

 

You stepped up the stairs, Shion and Yoosung following you as you began to walk up the stairs. “How was the ride? I hope you enjoyed the champagne.” Jumin said and you nodded. “Yes, was it imported?” You asked and Jumin nodded. “Yes, from France.” Jumin said as she smiled down at you. You smiled back and then focused your attention on your steps in order to his the blush you felt creeping up on your face.

 

In that moment you realized something that was very important. Jumin Han is a very handsome man with a beautiful smile.

 

“Doctor! Doctor (Last Name)!”

 

You looked up to see a man with a video camera waving at you for your attention. “Are you aware your Ex-Fiance, Park Namjin, is attending the event tonight?” He asked and that question sparked a small riot among the reporters. Confusion crossed your face as you tried listened to the many questions that were being shouted at you. “Let’s get you inside (Name).” Shion said as she placed a hand on your shoulder. “Right.” You said as the four of you continued your way up the stairs. 

 

You nodded at the security guards who were covering the front door a felt a bit relieved that they were there. The media could be a bit cut throat. Stepping into the building you were amazed at the  [ interior ](https://bizbash-production.imgix.net/content/editorial/storyimg/big/courtesy-of-hargrove-mike-busada-photography.jpg?auto=format) design. The RFA sure did stand up to their party standards. “Your seated at the main table so you could get to know the other RFA members.” Jumin said as he lead you through the crowd. You followed Jumin to a table where the rest of the RFA was seated, chatting happily amongst themselves.

 

Jumin cleared his throat, catching the attention of the rest of the RFA. “Everyone this is my friend and business associate Doctor (Name) (Last Name) and her assistant Shion.” Jumin said as you waved. “Hello.” You said as you stood next to Jumin. “Hello Miss (Name), it’s good to see you again.” Jaehee said as Shion sat next to her. “It’s good to see you too Jaehee.” You said before turning to V who was smiling at you. “It’s nice to see you again (Name), how’s work going?” V asked and you shrugged. “Busy but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” You said as you looked over at the two other men seated at the table. “(Name) this is Zen, the actor I told you about.” Shion said as she pointed at Zen who stood to greet you. “Very nice to meet you Miss (Name).”  [ Zen ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/c/c8/Tumblr_messaging_od3q4vKOeA1tm2kl3_1280.png/revision/latest?cb=20160907172624) said as he took your hand. “It’s nice to meet you too Mister Zen.” You said as he placed a kiss on your hand and winked at you. While he is handsome you were already put off by him. 

 

You didn’t like men who were narcissistic and you could practically feel the waves of narcissism coming off this guy. Way to go Shion.

 

“Hi, I’m Luciel Choi.”

 

You looked over at  [ Luciel ](https://img00.deviantart.net/0649/i/2017/050/a/7/luciel_choi__707____mystic_messenger_by_yuuka_arts-dazll9o.jpg) who was extending an arm. You shook his hand and offered a smile. “Doctor (Name) (Last Name)” You said nodding at him. “So, you work with animals?” He asked and you nodded. “Yes I do, and I believe that my agreement with Jumin included you seeing cat’s at one of my sanctuaries once a week.” You said and he nodded. “Yes it did, while I don’t have the time for a pet I do enjoy their company every now and then.” He said and you nodded. “That’s good, I’ll let my sanctuary in Busan know your a VIP visitor and I hope your workload lessens soon.” You said and he laughed. “I doubt that but thanks.” He said before leaving you to walk to Yoosung. 

 

You turned your attention back at Jumin who had pulled out a seat next to him for you. “His visitation wasn’t in the revised contract.” Jumin commented as you sat down next to him. “Yes but he seems nice enough.” You said as you watched Shion and Jaehee chat. “Wine?” Jumin asked as he held a glass at you. “Of course.” You said taking the flute from him. “So, just so we’re clear we are leaving tomorrow.” He said and you nodded. “I arranged for my company jet to leave tomorrow at seven, we should arrive in france at six AM. I’ve booked us joint rooms at the Hotel Carlton, expenses paid by C&R Int.” He said and you nodded. “Sounds good, thank you for taking care of that.” You said taking a drink from your wine. Jumin smiled as he too took a drink from his flute. 

 

You almost didn’t notice the  [ woman ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/21/f9/62/21f9625f61fa7457546d2d2613b77b5b.jpg) who had come by until she spoke. “Hello Jumin you're looking handsome this evening.” She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Hello Jiyoung.” Jumin said as she giggled. “Care to chat Jumin? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other.” She offered and Jumin shook his head. “No. It would be rather rude of me to leave my guest here alone.” He said referring to you. “Oh come on, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” She said and you laughed. “What association do you belong to?” You asked turning your head to the woman. “The Cultured Citizens Association.” She said proudly. “I see. You lot have a reputation for bothering corporate heirs who want nothing to do with you.” You said causing her glare at you. “And what association do you belong to?” She asked sassily. “Rikas Fundraising Association. She’s our newest member.” Jumin said matter of factly. “She’s also the top animal surgeon in the country and owns three veterinary hospitals.” He added as you took a sip of your wine. “That’s right Jumin but you're forgetting my rescue sanctuaries.” You said watching as the woman then stormed away. You and Jumin looked at each other and laughed. This was going to be a good night.

 

“Hey (Name), good to see you!”


	24. Chapter 24

You looked away from Jumin only to have your good mood stripped from you. Walking your way was  [ Namjin ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/bf/72/25/bf72254a69a8295db008527615caa881.jpg) , a woman on his arm, with a huge grin on his face and honestly you felt nauseated. Not at the fact that he was there but the fact that he had what seemed to be a high school  [ teenager ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/fd/0c/34/fd0c34c0f97081009043cf1482116dd7.jpg) on his arm. You and Jumin glanced at each other before turning your attention back to the two.

 

Namjin stopped a few feet from you and continued to smile down at you. “You look wonderful tonight (Name), how are you Jumin?” Namjin asked as he looked from you to Jumin. “I’m doing well, how about yourself Namjin?” Jumin asked as you took a drink from your flute. “I’m doing fantastic, absolutely amazing. I’m getting married next month to my wonderful fiance, Claire.” He said and the young girl smiled. “Congratulations, I wish you two the best.” Jumin said raising his glass at the couple. “And I to the two of you.” Namjin said, watching as you and Jumin once again shared a look. “Oh no, don’t get this wrong we’re only friends partners.” You said with a laugh. “Oh, my apologies.” Namjin said and you prepared yourself for whatever insult your were about to receive. “You know (Name), your almost twenty six. In china you would be considered a left over woman.” Namjin chucked causing his fiance to laugh awkwardly. You bit your lip, attempting to keep your mouth shut when Jumin placed his hand on your shoulder. 

 

“I don’t believe your presence is welcome here anymore.”

 

You looked over at Jumin who was glaring at Namjin. “Over a joke Jumin?” Namjin asked as he looked down at Jumin. “Yes, you’ve dampened my mood. Now leave my sight before I have escorted out of the building.” Jumin said turning back to the table. You watched as Namjin and the girl scurried off into the crowd and smiled before your turned back to the table.

 

You honestly didn’t expect that from Jumin. Then again you didn’t expect Namjin to act like a total prick either. Tonight was tuning out to be a very entertaining evening indeed.

 

“Well I guess he’s not invited to the next party.”

 

You looked up at the  [ woman ](https://i.paigeeworld.com/user-media/1480118400000/55cf5c84617b8f1d86b09f04_58397adb186142350e31673e_320.jpg) who walked up to the table with a book in her hand. “All of the guests are here so I’ll go and announce dinner.” She said as she placed the book on an empty chair. “And you must be Doctor (Name). My name is Addeline Ivory, I’m a huge fan of your work in the animal world.” She said as she held her hand out for you. “Nice to meet you Addeline.” You said as you shook her hand. “I take it your the party coordinator?” You asked and she nodded. “Yes I am, this is my third party and I can say with total confidence that I’m getting pretty good at this.” She said before turning to Luciel who came up to steal her attention. You watched as the two spoke in hushed tones before walking off together. 

 

It felt nice to be here, not only as a guest but as an apparent member of the RFA. You felt somewhat prideful about even being associated with them, let alone being a member. All of this just because of a chance meeting with Jumin Han’s cat. You’ll have to make Elizabeth The Third the co-face of your Cake’s for Cat’s cafe and now that you think of it that was a great idea. Elizabeth The Third and Lord Tubbington sitting together in little chefs outfits. With where the cafe will be located you feel confident that it will be a huge success.

 

“Salmon or steak?”

 

You looked up at the butler who was waiting for an answer. “Uhm. Salmon.” You answered awkwardly. The butler wrote down your order and moved on to Jumin who answered easily. You felt somewhat embarrassed for being caught off guard but that quickly went away when Jihyun walked up to you and Jumin. 

 

You smiled politely at Jihyun who smiled back. “I have you two scheduled for a photoshoot at my studio tomorrow at ten AM. Bring Elizabeth The Third and Lord Tubbington. I have hired a fashion coordinator to throw together outfits for advertising the Cafe.” Jihyun said and you nodded. “I need the address, but I’ll be there.” You said and Jumin smiled. “I can pick you up, it’s no problem.” Jumin offered and you shrugged. “Sounds good, I’ll buy lunch after.” You said and Jumin laughed. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and crossed your ankles.

 

“Sure you will.” Jihyun said before tapping Jumin on his shoulder. “Could you come to the back room with me, I need help organizing my photos.” He said making Jumin stand. “Of course. Are you familiar with V’s work (Name)?” Jumin asked and you nodded. “Yes. A friend of mine bought me a framed photo of you took of a  [ Sunflower field ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rosariovampire/images/b/b9/Rosario_harem_group_0177.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111113000044) as a birthday gift. Sunflower’s and red roses are my favorite flowers so it’s hanging in my upstairs hallway.” You said and Jihyun smiled. “Really? That’s a nice combination. I believe that item was bought almost immediately.” Jihyun said and you nodded. “Yes, he bought it right when it went on the market.” You said and Jihyun grinned. “That’s nice. If you enjoy photos of flower’s I have a few up for auction tonight.” Jihyun said and you smiled back. “That’s nice. I went keep you two any longer.” You said as you stood up. “I’m going to go and see how Shion and Yoosung are doing.” You said as you stepped away from the two.

 

Jihyun nodded as you walked away and then lead Jumin to the storage room where the photos were being held. “You know as well as I do that we reorganized these this morning.” Jumin said as the door closed behind them. “What is it Jihyun?” He asked as his friend walked over to a covered photo. “Originally I wanted to give you one gift for sticking with me throughout all of these years. Now I’m realizing I can give you two.” Jihyun said as he gripped the fabric covering the photo.

 

This photo was smaller than the others. The others were at least three feet tall while this one was at most a foot and a half and this piqued Jumins curiosity.

 

“I’m happy for you Jumin.”

 

Jumin looked from the covered photo to V. “I’m glad you found someone who came make you feel the way Rika made me feel.” V said as he removed the cover from the  [ photo ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/5d/68/09/5d68096d3aecc2df10dee2fa56c1212e.jpg) . “This photo was take the summer of our senior year. My mother took it when we were coming out from the library. We look pretty young huh.” He laughed and Jumin nodded. “It is my favorite photo from our school days so I want you to have a copy.” V said as he walked around the photo. “That’s very generous of you V. Thank you.” Jumin said as V walked over to another photo. “That is my first gift. My second gift is a photo I was going to auction off tonight that I believe would make a great gift for the (Name).” V said as he revealed the  [ photo ](https://img00.deviantart.net/137a/i/2013/254/c/0/sunflowers_and_roses_by_gracemomo-d6lva7v.jpg) to Jumin. “Take it. Give it to the doctor and use this trip to France to learn more about her Jumin.” V said and Jumin shook his head. “Your misunderstanding V. I have no feelings for (Name).” Jumin denied and V laughed. “Really? So you scared off her ex-fiance and distracted Zen with a girl from the cultured citizens association so you could deny your feelings?” V asked and Jumin shook his head. “Namjin was a poor party guests who threw an unnecessary insult at her and I didn’t want Zen bothering her. There are no feelings.” V rolled his eyes. “But I won’t deny I have an attraction for her. She’s very beautiful, and her personality is distinct.” Jumin continued. “Then that’s even more reason to try to get to know more of her on your trip.” V said and Jumin shrugged. “I suppose it would be good to get to know more about my business partner.” Jumin said casually. “She’s more than a business partner Jumin. When you asked if she could join the RFA she became a friend.” V said and Jumin nodded. “I see. You truly believe I have feelings for her?” Jumin asked. “I know you do.” V said with a nod. Jumin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when his phone went off. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he checked his phone to see a message from Jaehee.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jaehee: Dinner is here and Doctor (Name) seems uncomfortable.

~ ~ ~

 

Jumin closed the app and adjusted his cufflinks. “Thank you for the talk V but I have to get back to the table. Dinner is served you should get back too.” Jumin said walking to the door. “I’ll buy the photo. How does one thousand american sound?” Jumin asked as he grabbed the handle. “That’s too much but knowing you, you won’t give me anything less.” V said and Jumin nodded. “I’ll write the check.” Jumin said as he opened the door. Jumin walked out of the room, completely intent on getting back to his seat.

 

You sat at the table somewhat bored and feeling somewhat abandoned. Shion had paid little attention to you when you went to her, attention being solely on Jaehee who you felt she might try to go home with tonight. Yoosung was nowhere to be found, though you didn’t look far. You didn’t want to cross Namjin or the Cultured citizens association. You tried talking to Zen like Shion had suggested but you couldn’t see eye to eye with him and his narcissism made you nauseated. So here you sat, bored and picking at the salmon you ordered with little interest and checking the reports you received from your hospitals. You could only wait for Jumin to come back and hopefully start conversation with you.

 

“Sorry if I took long.”

 

Well speak of the devil. “V and I needed to talk.” Jumin said as he sat back down. “You didn’t take long, I was just checking daily performance reports.” You said as you closed your email. Jumin nodded as he turned in his seat to face you.

 

“Good I’d hate to keep you waiting.”


	25. Chapter 25

“So you like sunflowers?”

 

You smiled and nodded at Jumin’s question. “Yes, when I was younger my mother and I planted sunflowers in our backyard. I later realized that when mixed into a bouquet of roses they complimented each other.” Jumin poured more wine into your glass. “I’m not much of a color expert but I do know that  [ bouquet  ](https://www.ihusibloma.com/content/images/thumbs/0000355_exquisite-flower-bouquet-with-red-roses-white-oriental-lilies-and-greenery_550.jpeg) with red roses and white oriental lilies is stunning.” Jumin said and you nodded. “Yes, red and white always go together.” You took a sip of your wine. “You know if I weren’t a vet I’d probably be a florist or some kind of gardener.” You said and Jumin smiled. “I could see you working with flowers.” You smiled at his words. “Yes, maybe when I retire I can do something like that with my spare time.” You said and Jumin nodded. “Time sure flies.” Jumin said as he looked at the clock on the wall. You nodded as you looked up at the clock that was on the wall to see it was almost eight.

 

“Attention?”

 

You looked from the clock to the stage where the band was playing to see Addeline at the mic. “Hello everyone my name is Addeline Ivory, I am the RFA’s party coordinator I hope you all are enjoying your evening.” The audience all mumbled in a positive manner. “That’s wonderful. Now we will be starting the auction in just a few minutes, these are photos taken by our own Jihyun Kim so get your check book’s ready because they are exquisite.” The audience clapped as Addeline turned off her mic and walked off the stage.

 

You turned your head towards Shion who was already making her way over to you with Jaehee walking behind her. You then watched as butlers went to every table and handed everyone their own paddles. People were chatting with each other excitedly, some about the new pieces that would be revealed others bragging about the ones they’ve already bought.

 

Your attention was stolen as your butler came up to your table with your auction paddles. “J. Han?” You watched as Jumin held up his hand and took the paddle from the boy. “(Initial). (Last Name)?” Your hand went up and you were handed your paddle. You watched as the butler proceeded to hand everyone their paddles and soon enough the whole room was ready for the auction.

 

Now while you were impressed with the photos that were up for auction you didn’t feel like any of them would go good with your home decor. Though you can't say you weren't tempted to purchase some for your office. In fact there was one that you wanted to buy really bad but held your wrist. Well Shion held your wrist.

 

~ ~ ~

 

V smiled as he pounded the gavel and the photo was taken from the stage. “Up next I will showcase some more natural photos.” V spoke into the microphone on the podium. “This photo was taken in Xyoto in the spring of this year.” He said as the  [ photo ](https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/spring-blossom-background-beautiful-nature-260nw-1033292395.jpg) was brought up onto the stage. “We’ll start the bidding at three hundred.” He said as he looked out at the crowd. Now your initial reaction was to launch your paddle into the air. 

 

Well.

 

So did Jumin, a small number of people, and the entirety of the Cultured Citizens Association. Man did the association dog you. Either for raising your paddle or basically slut blocking them from Jumin.

 

You felt a tap on your shoulder and looked back at Shion who was shaking her head at you. “What?” You asked as she leaned down. “Put your paddle down.” She said as the numbers went up. “No, I want that photo.” You said ask you jolted your paddle. “It doesn’t go with your decour (Name). Your drawing too much unwanted attention.” Shion said nodding her head at the jealous association. “I want it for my office.” You said and Shion shook her head. “(Name). They look like they want to fight you!” She whisper shouted and you rolled your eyes. “So? It’s a beautiful photo. Let me throw some punches for it.” You said and she grabbed your wrist. “Okay fine.” You said taking your paddle down. Jumin gave you a questioning look and you shrugged irritably.

 

You then watched as Jumin stood and stunned the crowd as he bid double the price. 

 

He won.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Now here you stood in the nearly empty gala room watching as guests were being cleared out. Shion and Jaehee, with Jumin’s approval, left together a few minutes before the party was announced as over and Yoosung caught a ride with Luciel and Addeline who you later learned were dating. Now you were waiting for Jumin who was wrapping up things with V in the back room.

 

The night was finished but your stomach was empty. The salmon was not very filling and you were dying to get home and heat yourself up some Chef Boyardee mini raviolis. Though with the amount of wine you had consumed you should probably just eat some bread and go to sleep.

 

“Sorry for the wait.” 

 

You looked up at Jumin who was walking up to you in long strides. “It’s fine.” You said as you stood from your chair. “The car is here, are you ready to go?” Jumin asked and you nodded. “Yes, I’m ready to go home and lay down.” You laughed and Jumin smiled. “Good, then let’s get going.” Jumin said as he held out his arm for you. You took his arm and walked out together, completely unaware of the jealous brown eyes that watched you as you left.

 

You and Jumin stepped out of the gala building and you relaxed a bit at the lack of press. “Looks like the media circus went home.” Jumin said as the two of your walked down the steps. “Look’s like it, though it’s a bit suspicious.” Jumin gave you a questioning look. “It’s still early, you have to wonder what drew them away.” You said curiously. Jumin nodded as the two of you walked up to the town car. 

 

Driver Kim smiled as he opened the door for you both. “Doctor (Last Name), Mr. Han.” He greeted as the two of you got in. This car was different from the one you took earlier, it must be Jumin’s personal town car. “Wine?” Jumin asked as he pulled two chilled glasses out of the car cooler. “I don’t know, I’ve had a lot to drink tonight and that salmon wasn’t very filling.” You said as you set a hand on your stomach. “Then let’s stop somewhere to eat.” Jumin suggested. “As nice as that sounds I don’t think we should stay out too late, we have a photoshoot tomorrow with Jihyun.” Jumin shook his head. “We would be ordering to go, anywhere you like my treat.” Jumin offered and you gave in. You were craving something sweet, maybe gelato if you were lucky.

 

~ ~ ~

 

You and Jumin laughed as you watched a movie in your living room. You had decided to get a small meal. You bought some  [ cannoli ](https://www.italianbreaks.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/27-reasons-Italian-food-is-the-worst-cannoli.jpg) ,  [ seafood ](https://www.italianbreaks.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/27-reasons-Italian-food-is-the-worst-seafood-pasta.jpg) ,  [ panna cotta ](https://www.italianbreaks.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/27-reasons-Italian-food-is-the-worst-panna-cotta.jpg) ,  [ gelato ](https://www.romeing.it/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/SanLorenzo2-770x578.jpg) and to top it all off you were now watching (Comedy) with Jumin who seemed to be enjoying himself. The atmosphere was comfortable, you and Jumin were comfortable, Lord Tubbington and Minxy were comfortable, it was just comfortable. 

 

You adjusted Minxy who was cuddles into your lap and turned to Jumin who was rubbing Lord Tubbington’s ears. “I can see why you wanted Lord Tubbington to be the face of ‘Cakes for Cat’s’, he’s a very handsome cat.” Jumin looked up at you. “They all are beautiful animals, though I still firmly believe Elizabeth the Third is the most beautiful.” Jumin continued and you smiled. “She’s a very elegant cat. I could tell she was well taken care of by how bright and clear her eyes were. She also had smooth rich fur which was free of flakes and she had plenty of energy to scratch.” You laughed. Jumin frowned at the comment and muttered an apology. 

 

You adjusted your legs on Jumin’s lap and looked back at the TV. “Jumin?” You asked as you leaned your head on the arm rest. “Yes?” Jumin asked as he turned his attention back to you. “If you could have a superpower, any superpower at all, what would it be?” You asked. “I’d like to be able to read minds. Find out what people’s true intentions.” Jumin said and you looked back at him. “Hm. Interesting.” You said and Jumin nodded. “What about yourself?” You shrugged. “I guess it’s a tie between talking to animals and teleporting.” You said and Jumin laughed. “I get talking to animals but teleportation?” Jumin asked and you sat up. “I’d like to be able to teleport if ever I’m late for an appointment. I’d come in handy.” You said as the two cat’s stood from your laps. You watched as Lord tubbington and Minxy jumped off of your laps and walked out of the living room together. 

 

“You know,”

 

You looked back at Jumin who was sitting up straight. “My first impression of you wasn’t very good. I felt you were irresponsible for someone with such an important job and I felt that you were surrounding yourself with animals to keep yourself busy. I now realize that your just over worked and you truly deeply care for animals, thought I don’t agree with the amount you have.” You laughed. “Yes I guess I do have a lot of animals. I actually just got two new fox pups.” You said as you shook your head. “I guess I like being surrounded by animals for the company.” You took your feet off of Jumin and sat up straight. “After I called off the wedding I bought this house along with the couple acres of property it came with, but the house was too big for me and Lord Tubbington to live in alone so I got some horses and a few more cats. Then I wanted some dogs and when I donated to the Xion Monkey Watch they gave me Leela as a thank you.” You stood from the couch and walked over to your shelf. You picked up a photo walked back to the couch to show Jumin.

 

Jumin looked down at the photo and smiled as he saw a younger you holding Lord Tubbington. You were standing with your parents in front of your gated home. “You look beautiful.” Jumin said and you smiled. “Thank you.” You said as Jumin gave you back your photo. You placed the photo on the coffee table in front of you and looked back at Jumin who was looking back at you intently.

 

You smiled, not knowing what else to do and Jumin smiled back. In that moment you weren’t a business associates. You weren't a successful animal surgeon and he wasn’t a corporate heir. You weren’t sure what you were but it sure did feel intimate.

 

Jumin and you held eye contact as he placed a hand on your thigh and continued holding eye contact until you began to lean in. This caused Jumin to lean in as well and right when your faces were just inches apart…

 

…  _ CRASH! _

 

You and Jumin flew away from each other as your cats cran out from the kitchen. “Aw man what did they knock over now?” You asked as you stood from the couch. Jumin stood as you watched your startled cats run into the bathroom. “N-No!” You quickly made your way to the bathroom to see them all piled into the tub. “Well at least they didn’t mess with the trash.” You mumbled as Jumin walked up behind you. “It’s getting late, I should head home.” Jumin said as you turned around. “Yeah, I should be getting to bed too. Soon as I find out what they broke.” You mumbled. Jumin nodded and you walked him out, locking the door behind him.

 

You glared at the bathroom door, realizing that your cats just ruined what was going to be a very enjoyable moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Your morning was definitely a rough one and you blame yourself for it. First you woke up with a headache and nausea, obviously hungover, and had to resort to calling Shion in order to get through your morning. Then after getting out of the shower you had to schedule an appointment with your mother because Lord Tubbington had gotten out of the house while the sprinklers were on. He came back in a mess. And finally as though the universe were saying ‘its not bad enough’ the town car Senji usually drove overheated halfway to the city. 

 

Now here you are, grumpy and tired, climbing out of your fathers pick up truck with Shion. Your left hand was holding Lord Tubbingtons kennel while your right hand shut the door to your fathers truck. “Do you need a ride back home (Name)?” Your father asked and you shook your head. “No, after this I have an appointment with a photographer.” You said and your father nodded. “Okay hon, just call me if you don’t have a ride.” He said as he pulled away from the curb. You turned your attention back to Shion who’s attention was completely on her phone and decided you would just meet her inside. 

 

You walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman behind it. “I have an-” You were cut off by your mother who opened the back door. “Come on (Name), we have to rush this.” Your mother said and you nodded. “Okay.” You said as you stepped around the counter. You walked through the door your mother was holding open for you and looked back to see if Shion was going to be joining you.

 

You felt relieved as you watched her speed walk from the entrance to the door you were now holding open. “Sorry for the wait, I made dinner plans with Jaehee for tonight and wanted to confirm our table.” Shion said as she pocketed her phone. “Where at?” Your mother asked as she opened the door for the shower room. “This indian place near my apartment, Jaehee and I have never had curry so we plan on trying it tonight.” Shion as and you laughed. “Does she like spicy foods?” You asked and Shion shook her head. “No but there are these curry buns there that have hints of chocolate in them so it shouldn’t be too bad.” Shion answered as she leaned against the counter. 

 

You set Lord Tubbinton up on the counter Shion was leaning on and turned your attention back to your mother. “Now, since you are all  [ dressed ](https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g4/M00/52/05/rBVaEFfb106AKAnZAAQfcvaOfkw033.jpg) up for your photo shoot with Mr. Jumin Han-” You frowned at the emphasis she put on his name. “I won’t ask for your help. I’ll have Julia deal with Lord Tubbington while we all wait in my office.” Your mom said as she ushered in a younger woman. “(Name), meet Julia. She’s going to be taking over my business when I retire.” Your mother introduced and you smiled. “Nice to meet you Julia, I hope my mother doesn’t drive you nuts.” You as as you reached out and shook her hands. “Not at all. I’m very happy to be working for Mrs. (Last Name).” Julia replied happily. “Yes, unlike some people Julia actually enjoys talking with me.” Your mother said pointedly. “I love talking with you mom, you just make it difficult sometimes.” You said only to have your mother roll her eyes at you. “You could try to put a little more effort into telling me what’s going on in your life.” Your mother said irritably. You opened your mouth to defend yourself but didn’t get the chance as she turned her back to you. “Go wait in my office, I’ll be there in a minute.” Your mother said as she turned on the water faucet. You held your tongue as you and Shion walked out of the room.

 

Your relationship with your mother was good, or atleast you thought it was. You had a feeling that comment was about something more than just talking and you were gonna hear all about it when she got to her office. Hooray.

 

You opened the door to her office and sat yourself down in the guest chair. “What was that about?” Shion asked as she sat in the chair next to yours. “Guess we’ll find out when she gets here.” You said as you took out your phone. “Who are you calling?” Shion asked as you looked at your screen. “I’m gonna see if the car is ready.” You said as you went to your contacts. If the car wasn’t ready you would have to ask Jumin to pick you up and while you were sure he would say yes you weren’t sure how ready you were to ask him.

 

You looked up Senji’s number and sent a text asking of the car would be ready by the time you were done. A few moment’s passed and of course the answer was no. You bit your lip, lying down your pride as you looked up Jumin’s number. This was so easy and yet you found yourself not wanting to contact him. 

 

“So…”

 

You looked up at your mother who was looking over your shoulder. “You gonna call or am I going to have to take you?” She asked as she looked down at your phone. “I’ll send him a text in a bit.” You said as you turned off your phone screen. “But what was that about?” You asked as your phone began vibrating. “Hold on…” You said as you turned on your phone screen. 

 

Of course it was Jumin.

 

You stood from the chair and pressed answer on your phone. “Hello?” You asked as you stepped out of the room. “Hello (Name), I wanted to let you know I’ll be sending a car to pick you up from your mother’s pet salon in half an hour.” Jumin’s voice came through the phone and you nodded. “I see. How did you know I needed a ride?” You asked as you placed a hand on your hip. “Shion told Jaehee and Jaehee passed the information along to me.” You frowned. “Aha. Well thank you Jumin that is very kind of you.” You said before the line went dead. Did he hang up on you? You pulled your phone away from your ear to check the screen and frowned. He hung up on you and for reasons, that had recently become obvious to you, you were concerned. 

 

Was Jumin upset with you? Had you crossed some sort of line with the almost kiss last night? Was there even an almost kiss last night or had you just imagined it? Your face burned at the last idea and you then found yourself doubting the night entirely. Maybe you had thrown yourself at him in some drunken case of reading the situation wrong? That would explain why he left so quickly last night.

 

You groaned at the idea of you drunkenly assaulting Jumin and walked back into your mother's office. Shion and your mother were very quiet as they watched you step in and you immediately felt annoyed. “What?” You asked bitterly. “Nothing, just making sure your okay baby.” Your mother said as she opened her desk. “Well I’m not okay mom.” You said as you leaned against her desk. “And I assume you want to vent?” She asked as she pulled out a notepad. “Not if your going to write it down.” You said stepping away from her desk. “I’m just writing down what I feel your father should know.” She said as she grabbed a pen off her desk. “Mom I’d like for this to be a private conversation. Not leaving this room.” You said firmly. Your mother groaned, mumbled a few curses, but complied and put away the notepad. You sat yourself in the chair and watched as she walked over to her mini fridge. “Wine?” She asked as she opened the door. “Yes Ma’am.” Shion said as you shook your head no. “It’s that serious?” Your mother asked as she pulled out the wine. “It’s not ‘serious’ it’s just stress.” You said simply. Your mother nodded, grabbed two glasses off the shelf and sat back down. 

 

The room as quiet as she poured the drinks and you peeked at the digital clock on her desk. Eight forty seven AM. Your mother and Shion were drinking at eight forty AM and you didn’t really have a problem with that. Some days were like that for you so and now, as you watched Shion and your mother tip their glasses at each other, you understood where your apparent alcoholism came from.

 

You needed to get to an AA meeting. 

 

“So?” Your mother said as she sat down her glass. Your mind went blank and, unfortunately, these were the words that tumbled out of your mouth. “I think I may have assaulted Jumin last night.” Shion spit out her drink while your mother laughed. “What?” Shion asked as wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve. “What do you mean you assaulted Jumin last night?!” She asked as she looked over at you. “Well, assault might not be the best word, but I think I might have read the room wrong?” You said carefully. “What the hell did you do (Name)?” Shion asked irritably. “You put the moves on him didn't you?” Your mother laughed as she took a drink of her wine. “Not in the way your thinking. Well probably exactly what your thinking.” You said as you looked from her to Shion. “I tried to kiss him. I was drunk and he was so close I guess I just read the situation wrong.” You explained as Shion stood from her chair. “Are you serious?” She asked as she stepped behind the chairs. 

 

You watched as Shion paced a bit before looking back at you. “What happened exactly?” She asked as you shrugged. “We were watching a movie and talking and he said I looked beautiful. Well he said the me in the photo looked beautiful.” You had been drunk but you remember that detail fairly well. “Then we were really close. Like really really close. I think his hand was on my thigh and I wanted to kiss him but then there was a crash and we jumped away from each other.” You said and Shion sighed. “That’s what happened?” She asked as she looked down at you. “Yeah, after that he left.” You said as your mother laughed. “Baby you didn’t read anything wrong.” Your mom said and Shion nodded. “You weren’t that drunk when we left you last night.” Shion said as she sat back down. “And I don’t know if you drank more after you got home but your recollection of last night neems very clear.” She said as she picked up her glass. “It’s not, the car ride to the restaurant and then home isn’t clear at all. Just eating and talking with Jumin is” You admitted as your mother refilled her glass. “Which makes sense.” Your mother said as she put down the bottle. “You sobered up after eating which is why you remember that part so well.” Your mother said as Shion nodded. “That’s true.” Shion mumbled. “Baby, Jumin might have been trying to kiss you.” Your mother said calmly. You blinked, honestly wanting to believe her, but not wanting to be disappointed. 

 

Sure, maybe he was trying to kiss you, but he also could have been reaching for something behind you. Though he did have his hand on your thigh. Then again he could have been using you for balance. You're being ridiculous.

 

You crossed your ankles and leaned back into the chair, ready to ask your mother for a glass of wine when there was a knock at the door. “Mrs. (Last Name)?” You turned your head to the door to see the woman at the front desk poking her head in. “Yes Natasha?” Your mother asked as she motioned for the woman to come in. “There’s a town car here for your daughter and her assistant.” The woman said as you heard Shion shuffle. “Okay, go ask Julia if she’s done with Lord Tubbington.” Your mother said as she stood. You stood with Shion and followed your mother out of the room. 

 

You walked out into the lobby and smiled at Driver Kim who smiled back. “Okay baby, I’ll go get Lord Tubbington from Julia while you get in the car. I’ll be right back.” Your mother said as she left the room. “The car is parked right outside.” Driver kim said as he lead the both of you to the front door. You and Shion followed him out to the car and you, for the first time ever, hated the way the leather seats felt on your back and bottom. 

 

You shifted awkwardly beside Shion who held the door open for your mother who brought Lord Tubbington out to you a few moments later. “The price for getting him clean so fast is going to be dinner when you get back from France.” Your mother said as she handed Lord Tubbington to Shion. “Of course mom, thank you so much!”  You said as she shut the door. “Shion reserve a table at that one sushi place in Busan.” You said as Shion closed the door. “Okay.” Shion said as she pulled out her phone. You felt the car begin to move and bit you lip as a wave of nausea washed over you.

 

You were faced with a decision between here and V’s photo studio and that was whether to acknowledge the almost kiss or ignore it completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best chapter I've written but it's just a filler.


	27. Chapter 27

Well the choice you went with didn’t matter in the end because Jumin was paying you little to no attention. You were seated with Lord Tubbington watching, feeling somewhat ignored, as V and Jumin fussed over Elizabeth the Third’s position on the stool. Jumin would smooth out her fur only to have her shake herself fuzzy again and you could tell V, who you believed to be a patient man, was becoming annoyed. 

 

“Excuse me?” You looked up from your phone to see a girl standing next to you. “Can I get you anything? Water? A snack?” The girl asked and you shook your head. “No I’m fine. Can I get some water for Lord Tubbington?” You asked looking down at the kennel that was holding Lord Tubbington. “Of course, I’ll be right back with his water.” She said as she turned away from you. You looked back down at your phone, shut off the screen and looked back over at the two men who had finally started taking pictures of Elizabeth the Third. 

 

Admittedly you were impressed with how serious V was about taking photos for a cat cafe. He had set up a small kitchenette equipped with basic baking utensils and a stool for Elizabeth the Third to stand on. Though they hadn’t set foot on the set yet, V wanted to take some portrait photos of the cat’s first, you had to admit you were excited to see the end result of the photos. You just knew they were going to be beautiful.

 

“Here you go miss.” You looked up at the girl from before who had brought you the water you had asked for. “Thank you very much.” You said as you took the bowl from her. You stood from your chair only to kneel down in front of the kennel holding Lord Tubbington. 

 

You set down the bowl while you opened the door and wiggled your fingers to lure him out. You watched as Lord Tubbington cautiously poked his head out of the kennel took a look around and disappeared back into the kennel. Grabbing your purse from on top of his kennel you looked for the treats you had packed when you left the house earlier. You found the plastic baggie trapped at the bottom of your unreasonably cluttered purse and pulled them out to show Lord Tubbington.

 

You opened the baggie and took come treats into your hand to give Lord Tubbington “Come out Tubbs, you need to eat.” You said as you set down a few treats at the opening of the kennel. You watched as your beautiful english long hair meekly came to the front of the kennel and ate up the bits you left for him. You smiled when he licked his lips and looked up at you as if to as ‘Where’s the rest?’ Pouring a few bits into your palm you watched as Lord Tubbington stepped out and buried his face into your palm. You used your free hand to slide the bowl of water in front of the feline who was licking crumbs off of your palm.

 

Jumin watched the interaction with interest. He liked seeing you with animals, especially cats, but that was something he would never admit aloud. He enjoyed the gentle look on your face as you fed Lord Tubbington, the way your hands would brush through his fur while he drank the water you had gotten for him and the laugh you would let out when Lord Tubbington would do something amusing. Not to mention the great view he had from his angle.

 

“Jumin.” 

 

Jumin turned his attention away from you and back to V who was giving him a disapproving look. “What?” Jumin asked as he focused his attention back on Elizabeth the Third. “Quit ogling her.” V said sternly. “I wasn’t ogling her, I was just watching her interact with Lord Tubbington.” Jumin said as he fiddled with the bow on Elizabeth the Thirds apron. “Like a hawk.” V mumbled as he turned his attention back to his camera. 

 

Jumin sent you one last glance before turning his attention back to Elizabeth the Third who had, once again, shook her fur messy. Jumin was confused and was somewhat worried about his standing with you. He was worried he might have scared you off but when he spoke to V about the incident from last night V laughed and told him it was fine. He wanted to believe his friend, in fact after their talk Jumin wanted to invite to his home for dinner but after he saw you enter the studio with your assistant and Lord Tubbington earlier all of the nerve’s he had felt before came rushing back and he opted for ignoring you.

 

Jumin was pulled out of his thoughts when V pulled Elizabeth the Third out of his hands. “You need to go get changed.” V said as he sat Elizabeth down with some multi colored. “I’m going to take a few photos while you get dressed and then I’m going to have (Name) get Lord Tubbington in his costume.” V said as he handed Jumin the keys to his office. “Now go get changed, you know where my office is.” V said as he shooed Jumin away. Jumin walked away, ready to get changed when he noticed you had moved from your spot. 

 

Jumin glanced around the studio and found you walking to the set with Lord Tubbington. Deciding he’d rather not be caught staring at you from a distance he turned and made his way to V’s office to find the costume.

 

You smiled as you walked up to V who was cleaning off the lense of his camera. “You called?” You asked as you stepped up to the set. “Lord Tubbingtons costume is in my office would you mind getting it while I wrap up with Elizabeth the Third’s singlets?” V asked as he adjusted the lense of the camera. “Sure, what does it look like?” You asked as V walked over to you. “It looks like a cat sized chefs costume with a chefs hat pinned to it.” V answered as he took Lord Tubbington from your hands. You nodded, scratching Lord Tubbingtons ear before walking in the direction V was pointing you in.

 

Now, what happened when you got to V’s office wasn’t your fault. Well in a way it was but V never told you Jumin was in his office. Nor were you informed he was changing.

 

“Oh my goodness!” 

 

You closed the door almost as soon as you opened it, your face covered in a red blush you desperately tried to hide with your hands. Shirtless Jumin was so clear in your mind you could paint it. His back was to you but you could see he was muscled for someone who worked in a office. His skin so flawless you would have thought he was created in a factory and you blushed deepened when you took note of how well built he was. It was now obvious to you why he was voted most eligible bachelor three months in a row.

 

You heard shuffling in the office and distanced yourself from the door Jumin would step out of any moment now. The door behind you opened and you didn’t look back when Jumin stepped out. There was a moment of silence before Jumin cleared his throat and decided to speak.

 

Now, Jumin wasn’t sure what to say. So he went with the first thing that came to his head, which was: “You should have knocked.” You nodded and lowered your hands from your face as your embarrassment was now gone. “You should have locked the door.” You said back now turning to face Jumin. “Yes I should have.” Jumin said as he stared you down. Your mind couldn't come up with a response so you did the only thing you could think of.

 

You stepped around Jumin, who looked dashing in his chef’s costume, and into V’s office. “What are you doing?” Jumin asked as you stood in the center of the room. “I need to find Lord Tubbington’s costume. V said it was in here with his hat pinned to it.” You said as you walked up to a closet. You kneeled down and rummaged through the papers, frames and photos only to find it wasn’t in there. 

 

Standing back up your closed the closet doors and turned to look elsewhere only to find you couldn’t. Jumin was in your way. “We need to talk (Name).” Jumin said as he stared down at you. “About what?” You played dumb. “Last night.” He said as you looked back up at him. “I see. Well in that case let me start by saying I’m sorry.” You couldn’t look him in the eye. “I read the room wrong, I tried to kiss you and I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” You apologized. Now, regardless of what Shion and your mother said you still felt your recollection of what happened made the most sense.

 

“You have no reason to apologize.” Jumin said as he stepped even closer to you. His thoughts were scattered but there was one thing he knew he wanted to do. “You ready nothing wrong. I did want to kiss you last night.” Jumin said as he used his thumb and pointer finger to lift your chin. “And now that I’m sure you're sober I want to ask you properly.” Jumin said as he continued to step towards you. “May I?” He asked as he finally backed you into the closet. “Of course you can.” You said and that was really all it took.

 

The second his lips let yours all of your confusion and nerves leapt out the window as did his. His hand made its way to your hair and knotted itself in the (Color) locks. Your hands gripped the soft white shirt as you tried not to sway in the kiss. The knob of the closet was digging into your side but you didn’t care. This kiss was too good to give up over a stupid door knob.

 

The moment was however interrupted when you heard a click and then a shutter. You pulled away from each other and looked towards the source to see V and his assistant standing in the doorway. V with his camera, his assistant holding both Lord Tubbington and Elizabeth the Third in her hands. V looked down at his camera with a smile and nodded to himself. “I’m definitely sending a copy to the rest of the RFA.” He said as he stepped into his office. “Now, while the plan was originally to force you two to talk, I’d say it worked out much better than I’d imagined.” V said as he strolled up to the both of you. “But we still have to get these photos taken so I’ll have my assistant get Lord Tubbington ready so you two can have a moment to get your thoughts out. When your done, (Name), your costume is where Jumin found his.” He handed Jumin the camera. “No longer than five minutes.” V said as he smiled at the both of you. He then turned around and made his way out. 

 

The door closed behind him and you let out a small laugh. “Clever.” Jumin said as he looked down at the photo. You stepped beside Jumin and smiled down at the photo of you two. “I like it.” You said and Jumin nodded. From the angle it looked like you and Jumin were two pieces of a pizzle. 

 

Jumin turned his attention to you and sighed. He didn’t know what to say but he knew he would find a way to tell you how he felt. “Jumin I’m attracted to you.” Or you could say it first. “Not just physically but in the time I’ve gotten to know you I’ve become attracted to traits of your personality that most people would find off putting. Your serious, cautious and mature and I feel like I need someone like that in my life.” You said as you looked up at Jumin. “Now I haven't been on a date in almost two years but what do you think about going on a date?” You felt very awkward saying aloud but your mouth was running and you were just going with it. “Maybe when we get back from France? Nothing big maybe just watch a movie and have some wine?” You were rambling and Jumin found it cute. “Why wait? How about while we’re in France?” Jumin asked and you smiled. “After our meeting with the pet food company we can spend a few day in Paris.” Jumin suggested and you nodded. “That sounds nice, we could do some sight seeing.” You said as there was a tap on the door. You watched as Jumin turned his attention to the door and decided you wanted verbal confirmation. 

 

“So do you return my feeling Mr. Han?” 

 

“I do Ms. (Last Name).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! I still have another chapter to publish before this story is complete.


	28. Book Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Two!

Hello everyone!

I have a new book out and its a continuation of this book. I'm two chapters in and I thought I would let you all know it's up. It's called 'The Assistant' and in this book you and Jumin have been together for six months. You have given Jaehee and Shion one of your Cat Cafe's and they are doing well but now Jumin is looking for a new assistant.

Your relationship is going rest until the woman he hires an his assistant starts giving his a bit too much attention. Your not comfortable with how touchy-feely this girl is with your boyfriend but Jumin doesn't seem to see the problem with it.

[ The Assistant. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684093/chapters/41712248)

~ ~ ~   
Warning: There will be smut.


End file.
